


When Did My Teammates Turn Into Guys!?

by RT_Smut



Series: When Did My Teammates Turn Into Guys!? [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Breast Fucking, Creampie, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Genderbending, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Large Breasts, Mind Rape, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Physical Abuse, Pregnancy Kink, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Smut/pseuds/RT_Smut
Summary: Yang wakes up one day and discovers that all of her teammates have turned into guys! And they want to have a little fun with her... My commissions will open in October.
Relationships: Yang Xiao Long/Original Male Character(s)
Series: When Did My Teammates Turn Into Guys!? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933540
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Yang knew something was wrong as soon as she woke up. She didn’t know  _ what _ was wrong exactly, but something about the air in the room was different. She didn’t know quite how to describe it, it just felt… heavier to Yang. She slowly blinked her eyes open and looked around the dorm room she shared with the rest of her team. Her confusion only grew the more she looked around the room. First off, none of her other teammates were in the room, which they should have been considering they all had class in just under an hour. The next thing that Yang found odd was the clothing strewn about the room. All of it seemed to belong to men. Even the clothes on the floor by her bed looked like a male Beacon uniform. She began wondering if she somehow ended up walking into the wrong room and falling asleep in a male team’s dorm. That was the only explanation that made any sort of sense. Although, Yang started to doubt her own theory as she realized the beds in the room were arranged into two bunk beds like in her normal room. Yang also realized that creating bunk beds out of the beds provided by the school wasn’t the most original idea in the world, which thinking of that seemed to calm her nerves a little. But she still knew she had to leave this team’s dorm room before anyone saw her. 

Right before Yang got out from underneath her covers she looked down at her outfit to make sure she was still wearing what she went to bed last night wearing. She sighed in relief as she saw the familiar yellow tank top and black shorts. Yang still had no idea what was happening but decided to figure that out later when she was in the safety and privacy of her own room. Yang ripped the blanket off of her and jumped out of her bed and started heading for the door. That’s when she heard voices on the other side. 

“Yo I can’t fuckin’ believe that bitch stood me up!” 

“Relax Blake, she clearly didn’t know who she was dealing with. Let me talk to her. I know how to set women straight.” 

“Oh yeah, and what are you going to use, Whittaker? Your daddy’s money or his name?” 

“Don’t be jealous of me because of my natural advantages!” 

“Oh please, we both know my natural advantages are much better than yours.” 

“Touche.” 

The voices were getting closer and closer to Yang’s door. She quickly looked around the room she was in and found nowhere to hide. Not only that, but Yang suddenly realized she didn’t know any guys that went to Beacon that had those names, or even those mannerisms. From what Yang had heard so far, these guys sounded like grade-A assholes. Yang had no desire to meet them. But all she could do was pray that they wouldn’t enter this room. 

Of course, Yang had no such luck and as a few moments later she watched the doorknob turn and the two men she heard speaking enter. Yang had the strongest sense of deja-vu from these men. They looked so much like her own teammates. Like, these were Yang’s teammates if they were guys. Yang just stood there in the middle of the room as the men closed the door behind them. 

The black-haired man stopped and looked at Yang and asked, “Who the fuck are you?”

“I-I’m Yang.” Yang whispered. 

“Well you know this ain’t your room right? So would you kindly get the fuck out?” The black-haired man ordered. 

“Now, now Blake,” The white-haired one said, “That’s no way to treat a lady. After all, what if she’s Yin’s latest booty call?” 

Blake burst out laughing. “You think Yin’s out here finding hot, slutty blonde’s like this to fuck when he has me?” Blake sighed, “Speaking of which, where is Yin?”

Just then, the door crashed open and a third man walked in. He was shorter than the other two men and he had short red hair. He reminded Yang of her sister Ruby. 

“W-Who’re callin’ a lazy sack of shit you lazy sack of shit!” The red-haired man said. 

Yang plugged her nose. She could smell the booze coming from him the moment he spoke. 

“Glad to see you successfully made it back in time for class for once, Rudy.” Whittaker said. 

Ruby laughed, “You really fuckin’ think I’m gonna go to class today? I only came back here to pass the fuck out.” He then went to push his way past Yang when he stopped and looked at her. “Yin? When did you become a fuckin’ hot girl?”  
“I think you have the wrong idea. My name’s Yang. I haven’t seen this ‘Yin’ you’re all talking about.” Yang explained. 

Rudy’s expression softened and he looked like he was about to cry. “Y-You haven’t seen Yin?” His sadness quickly turned to anger. “Where is my brother!? What have you done with him you dumb bitch!?”

Rudy was about to slap Yang when Blake caught his arm. “Don’t do it Rudy. She’s not worth it. Right Whittaker?” Blake asked him.

“Of course! I can’t have this lazy good-for-nothing drunk ruin my reputation!” Whittaker shouted. 

“You mean your family’s reputation.” Blake stated. 

“Same thing! Anyway, who are you?” Whittaker asked. 

“Like I said, I’m Yang.” She said, “And I think I have the wrong room.” 

“I think you have the  _ right _ room. Whittaker Schnee, at your service.” 

“Wait. Schnee? As in the Schnee Dust Company?” Yang asked. 

Whittaker seemed to perk up. “Why yes! Just like the Schnee Dust Company. My father owns it and one day I’ll own it too. After all, I’m the rightful heir to the company.” 

“So you’re… proud to be a Schnee?” Yang asked. 

“Yes, of course! I have great respect for my father and his work. Not to mention all of the money he’s earned. I hope to someday become even half of the man my father is.” Whittaker said proudly. 

“Enough chatting you two!” Blake angrily shouted. 

“Don’t mind Blake,” Whittaker said. “He get a little on edge if he doesn’t have sex for a couple of days. Speaking of which, where’s Yin?” 

“Now that you mention it I haven’t seen him yet. Doesn’t he normally sleep in super late though?” Blake asked. 

Whittaker nodded, ‘Yes he does. And it would seem Rudy is trying to take after him too.” 

“Of course he is!” Blake shouted, “Rudy never shuts the fuck up about Yin.” 

“That’s true, I guess.” Whittaker said. 

“That still doesn’t answer my question.” Blake said. “Where the fuck is Yin? What did you do to him?” He asked, directing the question at Yang. 

“I have no idea! All I know is that I woke up in that bed and have no idea where I am.” Yang explained as she pointed to the bed she woke up in. 

“That’s Yin’s bed!” Blake shouted. “What have you done with him!? Give him back to me!” 

Yang jumped back in fear. “I-I’m sorry! I don’t know where he is! I just woke up like 5 minutes ago. I swear I had nothing to do with it!” 

“Well, since my fuck buddy isn’t here for the time being, I guess it’s your lucky day!” Blake said. 

“What are you talking about?” Yang asked. 

“Since I don’t have a fuck buddy, you’re it!” Blake said. He walked closer to Yang and began eyeing her up and down. “I can  _ definitely _ get some use out of you. You’re a fuckin’ hot blonde with huge tits! Maybe this won’t be so bad after all…” Blake mused. 

Whittaker took a step closer to Yang and also started examining her. “Don’t think you’re gonna get her all to yourself Blake. Since she showed up in  _ our _ dorm room I think it’s only fair if she belongs to all of us.” He said. 

“No way! I’m not gonna ‘belong’ to any of you assholes!” Yang shouted. 

“I don’t think you have much of a choice here.” Blake said. 

“I… I could just shout ‘rape’ at the top of my lungs. How about that?” Yang said, putting her hands on her hips, feeling a bit more confident.

Whittaker and Blake laughed seemingly forever at that remark. After a solid minute of laughing so hard he was crying Whittaker finally spoke up. “Every girl we bring back here screams, but just in ecstasy. But you’ll find out about that soon enough” 

Yang started to panic. Both of the men in front of her were much larger than her, in every sense of the word. Even with her extreme fighting prowess, she knew she was no match for these men. Just then, Rudy rolled his head around until he was facing the three of them. 

“Who’re we fucking?” He asked, barely able to keep his eyes open. 

“Nobody, yet.” Blake said, “Especially not you.” 

“C-Come on! I’m so good at fucking! Don’t I get a turn with the hot blonde? I’m pretty sure one of you said something about her belonging to all of us since she was first found in our room. Plus, she needs to learn a fucking lesson for taking away my brother!” Rudy shouted. 

“Yes, I said that.” Whittaker said. 

“Nah fuck that! Don’t you two assholes understand that Yin is gone!? I have nobody to fuck around with now! This bitch belongs to me!” Blake repeated. 

Whittaker sighed, “Well that’s just not going to work for us Blake. We need to come to some sort of agreement. If there’s one thing we Schnee’s excel at is negotiating.” 

“How about we each claim a different hole on her?” Rudy suggested. 

“That’s… Not actually a bad idea.” Blake said. “What do you think, Whittaker?” 

“Hm… It  _ is _ an interesting offer. But, how would we simply decide an order in which to fuck her? That way, we all get an equal opportunity to have our way with her?” Whittaker suggested. 

“How are we gonna decide on an order?” Blake asked.

“We could flip a coin?” Rudy suggested. 

“With three people? Are you stupid?” Blake asked. 

“Well what’s your way if it’s so much better than mine!?” Rudy asked. 

“Enough squabbling you two! Since we’ll be here all day trying to decide on a way to figure out an order, how about I just decide one for you? Rudy gets her first, then Blake, then I’ll take her last.” Whittaker stated. 

“That was certainly a much easier negotiation than I originally anticipated.” Blake said.   
“Yeah. I appreciate ya lettin’ me go first and all Whitless but why put yourself last if you’re choosing the order?” Ruby asked.

“I have my reasons. Which Yang here will find out all about later. What do you think about this order, Blake?” Whittaker asked. 

Blake sighed. “Whatever. I have to go to class anyway and I doubt Rudy will be attending so he can use that time to fuck her I guess.”

“My thoughts exactly.” Whittaker said.

“You still never asked  _ me _ how I feel about this!” Yang shouted. 

“Why would we?” Whittaker asked, “I mean, you’re a woman after all. You don’t get a say in this. You’re just a thing to be used for our pleasure and nothing more.” 

As much as Yang would have loved nothing more than to sock this guy in the face, she knew how much of a bad idea that would be. She still had no idea what was happening or where her team was for that matter. Her running theory right now was that Yang had somehow gotten herself transported to an alternate world where her teammates were men. As absurd as that sounded that theory seemed plausible at this point. For all she knew, Yang thought that maybe if she let these men fuck her that would somehow send her back to her normal world. 

“Well, as fun as talking to you has been Yang, we really need to get to class, don’t we?” Whittaker said, saying that last bit to Blake. 

“You mean  _ you _ have to get to class. I think I’m gonna stay here and fuck Yang a bit.” Blake said. 

“Control yourself!” Whittaker shouted. “I will not have my father’s name destroyed because you refused to go to class!” 

Blake desperately wanted to fight Whittaker but he knew that he was right. They had to go to class. They both knew once they both became Huntsman they could use that to get more women to have sex with them. But, in order to become Huntsman, they first had to graduate Beacon. Whittaker checked on Rudy once again. 

“Out cold. Hopefully one day he’ll see the importance of school.” Whittaker said. 

“So, what do I do until you two get back?” Yang asked. 

“Nothing.” Blake growled. 

Yang couldn’t help but feel intimidated by Blake’s answer. So, she agreed to just sit on the bed and wait for Blake and Whittaker to get back so they could use her. Until then, she tried to brainstorm a way back to her own world.


	2. Chapter 2

As much as Whittaker and Blake wanted to stick around and have their fun with Yang they had to get to class. Whittaker still had his family image to uphold and getting excellent grades and attending class was a huge part of that and Blake couldn’t afford to be kicked out of Beacon and be forced to return to Menagerie. So he was always incredibly cautious of his grades. 

The same couldn’t be said for Rudy, however. Being a couple of years younger than the rest of his teammates he didn’t take school all that seriously. He was more excited about living away from home for the first time and taking advantage of his newfound freedom. It didn’t help that his brother, Yin, introduced him to all of his friends here at Beacon and they all immediately took a liking to Rudy. There wasn’t a day or night at Beacon that Rudy didn’t spend partying. He spent his entire first week at Beacon drunk, high, or a combination of the two. Him attending class was exceedingly rare. Every day Rudy’s teammates questioned the headmaster’s decision of putting him as the leader of their team. The only thing that Rudy did during the initial examination that was sort of impressive was when he took down a group of Ursa all on his own. But, Whittaker had his suspicions that Rudy simply led them off a nearby cliff accidentally, seeing as how during the exam Rudy was too drunk to fight. 

Even now, more than halfway through the first semester Rudy was still partying every day. Whittaker and Blake have spent countless hours trying to get him to stop and focus on his studies but their words have always fallen on deaf ears. The main issue with getting Rudy to listen was his brother, Yin. He always doted on his younger brother and enabled all of his activities, no matter how much of a detriment Rudy became to the team. In Yin’s eyes, his younger brother could do no wrong. Rudy always felt happy and safe as long as his brother was around. 

That’s why when he arrived back at his team’s dorm room he was extremely angry and upset when he didn’t see Yin there. Rudy had just texted him an hour before he came back to the dorm and Yin said he was just about to go to sleep, so who was this girl in his place? Rudy was going to pass out when he returned to his room but now he had a much different plan. He sobered up very quickly as Whittaker and Blake left the room, leaving Rudy and Yang alone. 

Rudy glared at Yang, causing her to step back slowly away from him. 

“Where is my brother!?” Rudy shouted. 

“I-I don’t know! I just woke up here alone in this room and that’s all I know!” Yang explained. 

Rudy walked closer to Yang. “The next words out of your fucking mouth had better be where my brother is or you’ll be sorry.” Rudy seethed. 

Tears formed in the corners of Yang’s eyes. She thought of just saying any place that came to her mind and force Rudy to go there so she would be alone long enough to escape but fear completely overtook her mind. As much as Yang wanted to fight back, Rudy looked so much like her sister that she couldn’t bring herself to do it.

“I-I-I don’t know.” Yang stammered. 

Rudy let out a yell of frustration and pushed Yang hard, forcing her to fall onto the bed behind her. 

“I told you what would happen if you didn’t cooperate. Now I have to do this the hard way.” Rudy said as he opened a drawer by his bed and started looking for something. 

“I-I swear Rudy, I’m telling you the truth! I just woke up here and I have no idea where your brother is! I would tell you if I knew. I know I would feel the same way as you if I lost my sister!” Yang begged, tears beginning to stream down her face. 

“You have a sister, what’s her name?” Rudy asked. 

“Ruby, it’s kinda close to your name actually.” Yang said. 

“Ruby, huh… Does she go to Beacon too?” Rudy asked. 

“Yeah, why do you ask?” 

“Because I’m thinking, if you don’t tell me where my brother is by the time I’m done with you then I might have to go find your sister and teach her a lesson too.” Rudy said as he pulled out two pairs of handcuffs from the drawer. 

“Please don’t! Do whatever you want to me but please leave my sister out of this!” Yang pleaded. 

Ruby walked over to Yang’s bed and said, “You know, you remind me a lot of Yin. You both have that huge mane of yellow hair, you’re both a couple of years older than me, I’m assuming, and you both have younger siblings you care a lot for. Plus, even your faces look kinda the same.” 

Rudy bent down to get a closer look at Yang’s face. She instinctively moved back as far away as she could on the bed and said, “I-Is that so? And how would you feel if someone was doing this to your older brother?” 

“Yin wouldn’t let anyone get the better of him! He’s the best, strongest fighter I know! He can kick anyone’s ass!” Rudy shouted angrily. 

Yang winced in fear, and also felt ashamed of herself. She knew she had what it took to beat up this asshole but every time she looked into his silver eyes all she could see was her sister. Yang’s energy and will to fight were quickly sapped from her as she watched Ruby shackle one of her wrists to the bedpost followed shortly thereafter by the other wrist to the other bedpost. 

“Just what are you planning on doing to me?” Yang asked. 

Rudy climbed on the bed and said, “While you look a lot like my brother, a couple of things he doesn’t have are those soft, pink lips those and those huge fucking tits. I just want to see how they would feel with my dick in them.” 

Yang started to squirm in the bed, trying to get away but unable to do so. She watched in horror as Rudy proceeded to climb on top of her and pin her down with the weight of his body. He smirked and licked his lips as he reached down and yanked Yang’s shirt up, exposing her large, naked breasts. 

Rudy whistled in approval. “Damn, I wish I had a sister with titties as big as yours. Your sister is so fucking lucky.”

“You’re so gross…” Yang said as she looked away from him. 

“What was that!?” Rudy shouted angrily as he slapped one of Yang’s breasts as hard as he could.

“Ow! N-Nothing!” Yang said, wincing in pain from the slap. 

A red mark in the shape of Rudy’s open palm immediately started forming on her breast as Rudy started pulling down his pants. 

“P-Please don’t do this! How about this: I’ll help you find your brother! Yeah! Just take these handcuffs off and we’ll go find him!” Yang nervously said. 

“You had your chance to tell me where he is. Now we have to do this the hard way.” Rudy said as he pulled his hardening cock out and rested it on Yang’s chest. 

“W-Wait! I think I know where your brother is. But you’re probably not going to like the answer…” Yang said. 

Rudy slapped Yang’s breast in the same spot as before. “Where is he!? What have you done with my brother!?” 

“It’s kind of a long story.” Yang said. 

“I’ve got time.” 

Yang took a deep breath and started explaining. “Okay, here’s what I think happened. I think somehow Yin and I switched places because where I’m from, in my world I guess, you’re all girls and we’re all a team. You all look just like my team if they were guys. That, plus the fact that Yin’s nowhere to be seen leads me to think that we swapped worlds or something.” 

Rudy glared at Yang and muttered, “Are you making fun of me?” 

“What!? No! I’m just saying what I think happened.” Yang said.

“If what you’re saying is somehow true, then how the fuck do I bring my brother back here!?” Rudy shouted, slapping Yang again. 

“Ow! Shit!” Yang shouted. “I don’t know. Believe me, if I knew how to get back to my own world I would be there right now.” 

“Well, if you’re stuck here then I guess you have nowhere to go as I have my fun with you.” Rudy said as he began shifting himself up Yang’s body. 

“Wait! If Yin and I switched places that would mean we’re the same person, just gender-swapped. So, really, if you do anything to me it’s like doing it with your brother. How could you do anything sexual with someone you’re related to?” Yang asked. 

Rudy just shrugged. “Related or not, I would never be able to forgive myself if I didn’t have a go at these huge fucking tits! God damn, how is your back not fucking sore from carrying these massive things around all the time?” 

Yang sighed, “You’re such a degenerate. You don’t even care that I’m practically your sister!?” 

Rudy’s cock throbbed between her breasts. “Not at all. If anything, that just makes it hotter.” 

Yang squirmed again, but she could barely move. Even though Rudy was smaller than her, his muscular body had more than enough density to keep Yang down, especially with her hands restrained. 

“Wait!” Yang said. 

Rudy groaned in frustration. “What now?”

“There has to be something else I can do for you to make up for your brother being gone!” 

“This -” Rudy said as he grabbed Yang’s breasts, “Is what I want. Fucking your tits should keep my mind off of Yin for a while.” 

Yang squirmed underneath Rudy one more time, causing him to slap Yang again. “Quit movin’! The sooner you make me cum the quicker you can get this over with.” 

Yang stopped moving as she winced from the pain. Her breast was getting extremely sore and tender. She didn’t want to piss off Rudy again and risk having him slap her again and leaving a bruise. 

Rudy slid his cock between Yang’s impressive tits and slowly pushed them together and pressed them hard against his shaft, eliciting a small moan from him. 

“Fuck, these feel amazing. I love girls with big titties like you.” Rudy moaned. 

“Just hurry up and do your thing.” Yang said. 

“I’m gonna take my fucking time if I want!” Rudy shouted as he started thrusting slowly between Yang’s tits. 

Yang could feel the intense heat emanating from Rudy’s dick. Having never done anything like this before, she was surprised at how hot it was. Not only that, but Yang was also surprised by how smoothly it rubbed against her breasts. To her, it felt like hot velvet rubbing against her. She didn’t entirely hate the sensation, she just hated the person doing it to her. 

“Oh holy fuck! This feels so fucking good!” Rudy moaned as he started thrusting faster. 

Yang sighed and rolled her eyes. She looked away from Rudy and her mind started to wander a bit. If this person was her sister in another world and had no problem committing quasi-incest, she wondered if the Ruby in her own world wanted to do sexual things with her as well? Or maybe this incest was only reserved for the gender-swapped versions of themselves. 

Yang had another scary thought. If she was here in a world where her team, including herself, were all guys, did that mean that this world’s Yang, or Yin in this case, was in her world? If so, what was he doing to them? Yang shook her head, trying to get that thought out of her head. There was no use worrying about that if she couldn’t do anything about it. All she could do was focus on what was happening to her right now. 

“Look at me while I fuck your tits!” Rudy shouted, slapping Yang’s breast again. 

“Ow! Fuck, alright! You don’t have to keep slapping me, you know.” Yang said, following Rudy’s order. 

“I know, but I like doing it.” Rudy said as he slapped her again.

“God damn it!” Yang said through gritted teeth. 

Rudy moaned as he continued fucking Yang’s breasts faster and faster. He dug his fingers into her soft mounds and pressed them even harder against his cock. Yang flicked her eyes down for just a moment and saw that every time Rudy thrusted forward the head of his cock peeked out the top of her breasts. She never got a good look at his cock as she was trying to actively avoid it until now but seeing as how it managed to get all the way through the valley between her breasts and poke out the other side was impressive. Yang suddenly became curious as to the true size of Rudy’s cock. It had to be huge. She found herself biting her lip as she imagined its true size. Her thoughts were interrupted by Ruby’s loud moans. 

“Fuck! Your tits are so fucking good! They’re gonna make me fucking cum!” He moaned. 

Rudy didn’t slow down one bit as Yang could feel his cock twitching and throbbing like crazy. Even she knew he was very close. She couldn’t help but look down at his cock again and keep her eye on the little slit at the end of it and prepare herself for what was about to happen. After a few more thrusts Rudy moaned near the top of his lungs and came. Yang flinched as she felt the first rope of cum land on her cheek, almost getting in her eye. Rudy held his cock in place as he continued cumming all over Yang’s face and chest. Yang closed her eyes to prevent any cum from getting in there after her close call with the first shot. However, doing that allowed her to focus on the feeling as each subsequent rope of cum landed on her. The liquid felt warm on her face, almost hot. Even without touching it she knew that it would be incredibly sticky to the touch. Plus, Rudy’s cum felt thick too. Yang knew if she got a look at herself in the mirror her face and neck would be covered in white, opaque cum. The last few dribbles of cum leaked out of Rudy’s cock and pooled at the top of Yang’s cleavage. Even after Rudy was finished cumming he held his cock between Yang’s breasts for a few extra moments. 

“So, are you done now? Can I leave?” Yang asked. 

Ruby took a deep breath and sighed in relief, “Fuck! That was amazing. I didn’t get any last night so that was much needed Yang.” 

“Did you even hear me?” She asked. 

“Oh, right. That. No, you can’t leave because I’m not even close to being done with you.” Rudy stated. 

“Oh come on! You already shot a huge fucking load! Don’t you have to recover or something?” Yang asked. 

“Not when I’m with a girl as fucking hot as you.” Rudy said as he finally let go of Yang’s breasts. 

Yang became nervous again. “S-So what are you going to do now?” 

“Hm, let me think…” Rudy said as he stayed on top of Yang. 

“Can you hurry up and decide at least? You’re really heavy.” Yang said. 

“Did you just call me fat!?” Rudy shouted. 

“N-No! I didn’t say that! I -”

“But you were thinking it! You know what? I think I’ll fuck your mouth next. Teach you to shut up for once in your life.” Rudy said as he started shifting his body up further Yang’s. 

As he moved his cock closer and closer to her face, Yang was hit by an overwhelmingly musky scent. The smell of Rudy’s cock was very strong, especially after having just came. The smell of his sweat along with his cum penetrated Yang’s nostrils. And she didn’t hate it. In fact, Yang surprised herself by discovering she kind of liked the smell. Her admiration for Rudy’s natural scent grew stronger and stronger, until it came to a fever pitch when Rudy placed the head of his cock just a couple of inches away from Yang’s lips. 

“Do what you’re gonna do I - URGH!” Yang was cut off as Rudy suddenly rammed his cock deep inside of her mouth. 

The first thing Yang realized was how thick it was. Her jaw was sore within seconds of having Rudy’s cock in her mouth and thrusting down her throat. Saliva quickly built up in her mouth and coated his shaft, allowing it to glide in and out of her mouth. 

“Fuck yes… You’re such a good little slut…” Rudy moaned. 

He continued thrusting without abandon. Rudy couldn’t get over how amazing Yang’s mouth and throat were. Whenever the head of his cock was in Yang’s mouth he loved the feeling of her tongue pressing against it along with the warm wetness from her saliva coating it. As Rudy pushed his cock further down her throat, he moaned at the way her throat tightly gripped onto his shaft. He held his cock deep down her throat for a few seconds until she started coughing and gagging into his cock head. 

“Fuck! Your mouth is fucking amazing!” Rudy moaned. 

He lifted himself off of Yang just enough to get a better angle to better thrust his cock into her mouth. Before, Rudy was only able to get a little more than half of his cock inside of Yang but now he was finally able to ram the rest of his cock down her throat. 

Tears formed at the edges of Yang’s vision as Rudy began choking her with his cock. Every time he thrusted it down, it blocked off all of Yang’s air passageways and made her unable to breathe. She took every opportunity Rudy gave her to breathe just to make sure she wouldn’t pass out. But, those opportunities quickly went away as Rudy decided to thrust his cock as far down Yang’s throat as he could and hold it there. Yang could feel herself beginning to lose consciousness. The edges of her vision began to darken and eventually fade to black and that darkness started to overtake the rest of her vision. Her body went completely limp as she exhausted the last of her remaining energy trying to get a single breath. Her vision completely faded. All she could sense was the feeling of Rudy's cock in her throat and hear the sounds of him moaning. 

The instant before Yang completely passed out Rudy moaned one more time and withdrew his cock from her mouth entirely. Yang gasped for air, fearing it would be the last time Rudy would let her breath. 

“God damn! I’ve never been with a girl who managed to stay conscious during that. You’re something special Yang! I hope you stay here forever!” Rudy said, stroking his cock as he admired the mess he made of Yang. 

“Go… to hell…” Yang muttered in between breaths. 

Rudy slapped her breast again. “Do you really want me to choke you out again!?” He yelled. 

Yang winced. Partly from the pain but also from how quickly Rudy switched from happiness to pure rage. Yang stopped speaking, fearing that whatever she would say next would set him off. 

After giving Yang a few more moments to recover Rudy slid his cock back into Yang’s mouth. He moaned as he felt the pleasant warmth and wetness of Yang’s mouth envelop his cock once again. Yang’s throat was still burning from Rudy’s last assault and that feeling only amplified as he crammed his cock down her throat yet again. Thankfully though, he was kind enough to thrust in and out of her mouth instead of holding it down deep like last time. However, the pace of his thrusts was much faster than last time. 

‘Fuck! Shit! I’m gonna fucking cum again!” Rudy moaned. 

Yang tried to warn him not to cum down her throat but her warning only came out as garbled moans directly onto his cock. Rudy moaned even louder and began fucking her mouth faster than ever, enjoying the vibrations of Yang’s voice on his cock. Rudy then grabbed Yang’s head and fucked her face with everything he had. Sweat began pouring down his face and the rest of his body as he fucked Yang’s mouth without abandon. The taste of the cock in her mouth became much more pungent as Yang began to taste more of the musky scent emanating from Rudy. She felt as though every inch of her insides was being penetrated by his scent, like this was Rudy’s way of marking Yang as hers. She felt her pussy become a little damp at the thought of becoming Rudy’s personal cumslut. This was the first time in Yang’s life that she was completely at the mercy of someone else, and she  _ loved _ it. 

The musky taste in Yang’s mouth suddenly became infinitely more pungent as Rudy started to cum. She felt her mouth quickly fill up with his seed. Having nowhere else for it to go Yang began to swallow as much of it as she could. She was doing alright at first, being able to swallow almost as much cum as Rudy was shooting out. However, the searing pain in Yang’s throat prevented her from being able to swallow at the same pace for very long. Eventually, she started swallowing less and less often, and the cum in her mouth began to build. 

_ How does he still have so much!? _ Yang thought to herself as Rudy continued cumming. 

He was relentless. Rudy held his cock inside of Yang’s mouth as he drained the last of his cum inside. As the last few drops eked out his tip, some of his cum escaped Yang’s mouth and began dribbling down her chin. Even after Rudy was finished cumming, he continued to hold his cock inside of the blonde’s mouth for a few more seconds before finally quickly pulling out and causing Yang to make a somewhat loud popping noise. 

Yang had managed to swallow most of Rudy’s cum by the time he pulled out but not all of it. As soon as her mouth was free of cock, Yang coughed and turned her head to spat out the rest of Rudy’s cum onto the pillow she was resting her head on, which prompted another hard slap from Rudy. 

“Ow! What was that for!?” Yang shouted. 

“That was for making a mess of my brother’s pillow. And this one -” Rudy said as he slapped Yang again. “Is for not swallowing all of my cum.” 

“Well, it’s kinda hard to swallow all of it when there’s so fucking much! Seriously, how did you have so much cum to shoot still?” Yang asked. 

“What can I say? I’m quick to recover.” Rudy chuckled. 

Yang rolled her eyes and asked him, “Are you finally done now?” 

Rudy chuckled again and said, “Did you really think I’d be done with you before I even fucked your pussy?” 

Yang sighed, “I guess I was being hopeful.” 

“Don’t tell me you’re worn out already! I’m just getting started.” Rudy said as he climbed off of Yang and moved himself lower. 

Yang took a deep breath. It felt very good to be able to finally breathe without having Rudy’s body pressing down on her chest. She kept her eye on Rudy as he moved down and then began to align his cock with her wet entrance. He groaned softly as he felt Yang’s wetness coat the head of his cock. 

“You’re acting like you hate this but your body says otherwise.” Ruby commented. 

Yang felt herself blush. “Shut up and fuck me already.” 

“That’s what I’m talking about! But now that I think about it, I want you to beg me for my cock.” Rudy said. 

“What!? Come on, you know you want to fuck me so just go ahead and do it already!” Yang complained. 

“As much as I want to fuck you, I think it would be more fun if you begged for it. Don’t you think?” Rudy said. 

Yang rolled her eyes and gave a heavy sigh. “Fuck me. Please fuck me Rudy.” She said in a monotone voice.

“Not like that!” Rudy yelled as he slapped her breast again. “Say it like you fucking mean it!” 

“Ah!” Yang yelped as Rudy hit her again. Her breast was extremely tender now. Even the lightest touch stung, so having Rudy slap it over and over hurt like hell every time. Yang gave another quick sigh to hype herself up for what she was about to say. 

She looked Rudy dead in the eye, gave him a small smirk, and said in the best seductive voice she could muster, “Please fuck me Rudy! I need your big, hard cock deep inside of me. I need to feel you throb as you shoot your huge fucking load deep inside of me!” 

Yang felt Rudy’s cock twitch and throb like crazy after saying that. “With pleasure,  _ sis _ !” Rudy said as he thrusted his cock deep inside of Yang’s pussy in a single motion. 

“Oh God!” Yang suddenly moaned. 

She had no idea where that moan came from. It just came out of her as she felt Rudy’s incredibly long and thick cock stretch her pussy to its limit. Yang had never had something so big and thick inside of her before. The sensation was almost overwhelming, just having it inside of her. Then, Rudy began to move. Slowly at first, he started thrusting his cock back and forth, moaning the whole time. 

“Fuck! Oh my fucking God you’re so tight! I’ve never been with a girl nearly as tight as you!” Rudy moaned. 

“Well… It’s kind of my first time…” Yang admitted. 

“Whoa! No fucking way! How can a chick with tits as big as yours be a virgin?” Rudy asked as he moaned again. 

Yang said nothing as Rudy continued fucking her. He slowly began fucking her faster and faster. Yang could feel the walls of her pussy stretch and reshape themselves to accommodate for Rudy’s cock. Yang was beginning to feel grateful that her pussy was wet as Rudy started fucking and rubbing his cock against her inner walls faster and faster. She knew that if she was dry it would have done all sorts of damage to her pussy, mainly giving her a friction burn. Yang shuddered at the thought of having her pussy walls being burned.

Yang looked up at Rudy’s face and saw he was entirely focused on fucking her pussy. His eyes were fixated on the area where their bodies were joined together as he began thrusting faster and faster. One thing that Yang noted about Rudy’s face was that his normal, confident demeanor was replaced by pure lust. Like his personality was completely gone and all that remained was the carnal, human need to breed. Seeing how focused Rudy was on fucking her turned Yang on even more. She moaned again as she felt her pussy become much wetter than before. 

“Oh, Do you wanna cum inside of me?” Yang moaned. 

“Fuck yes I do. More than anything.” Rudy growled. 

“Then do it. Keep fucking my tight little cunt and then keep going as you pour your fucking cum deep inside of my unprotected pussy.” Yang moaned. 

“Oh fuck!” Rudy moaned. 

Yang could feel his cock twitching and throbbing like crazy deep inside of her. Rudy started ramming his cock into Yang as far deep as he could go. Yang moaned in a mixture of pleasure and pain as she felt the head of Rudy’s cock kiss her cervix. He touched it just hard enough to bring Yang some pain, but not enough to eliminate her pleasure. In fact, this pain in the very core of Yang’s body brought her a bit of extra pleasure. It mixed with the pleasurable sensations of Rudy’s cock rubbing against her wet pussy walls in just the right way to drive Yang crazy. 

As weak as Yang’s body was from Rudy’s assault on her mouth and throat she found the energy to start thrusting back against his cock, causing him to moan even louder. 

“Fuck! For a virgin you sure are a fucking whore!” He moaned. 

“That’s it! Call me a whore! Call me a fucking slut!” Yang moaned. 

“You’re a nasty little slut aren’t you? Does a nasty little slut want my fucking cum?” Rudy moaned as he started to fuck Yang as hard as he could. 

“Fuck yes! More than anything! Please cum inside of me! I need to fucking feel you fill my fucking cunt with your cum!” Yang pleaded. 

“Shit! I can’t hold out for much longer! I’m gonna cum! Fuck!” Rudy moaned. 

“Cum! Cum! FUCKING CUM!!!” Yang moaned at the top of her lungs. 

“FUCK!!!” Rudy screamed. 

That was all the warning Yang received before she felt the first hot spurt of cum flow inside of her unprotected pussy. She quickly lifted her legs up and wrapped them around Rudy’s back and forced him to push his cock inside of her as deep as it would go as he continued cumming. Yang grinned as she felt Rudy’s entire body shudder in sheer pleasure as more and more cum flooded into her womb. Once again, Yang was completely astounded at the amount of cum that Rudy was still able to shoot, especially considering this was his third load within 20 minutes. 

Even after Rudy was finished and had no more cum left to shoot Yang didn’t unlock her legs from his back. She wanted to feel his cock filling her up for just a bit longer. She loved feeling the intense warmth of his dick against the walls of her pussy and her cervix. 

“Ah! Sensitive! Sensitive!” Rudy gasped as he tried to pull away. 

Hearing him speak was enough to bring Yang to her senses. She instantly unlocked her legs from behind Rudy and rested them on the bed once again. Her face turned a bright shade of pink, blushing furiously as the shame of what she said and did while Rudy fucked her washed over her. 

Rudy looked at her face and laughed. “You seemed pretty into that for someone who didn’t want to fuck me in the first place.” He said. 

“S-Shut up! I only acted that way to get you to finish faster!” Yang quickly explained. 

“Right, and I guess you made your pussy wet to get me to finish faster too, right?” Rudy asked. 

“Are you finished now or what!?” Yang shouted. 

Rudy chuckled, “Almost. Not quite I don’t think.” 

“What more could you want!? You’ve already fucked me three different ways!” Yang said. 

“Yeah, but…” Rudy trailed off as he started moving again until he was sitting on Yang’s chest again. “I just want to have one more go at your tits.” 

Yang was about to complain but remembered the pain on her breast and kept her mouth shut. 

“No objections? Good!” Rudy then placed his cock in Yang’s cleavage and pressed her breasts against his cock. “Your tits are fucking amazing!”

Yang was too worn out to make any kind of comment at this point. She just wanted to rest more than anything. Although, this time when Rudy started fucking her tits she found herself enjoying the feeling of his cock rubbing against her even more than before. 

Rudy seemed to be enjoying himself as well. His moans were much louder than before as he moved his hips erratically back and forth. He couldn’t seem to hold down a particular rhythm to his fucking and was instead a slave to his cock and the way it felt. He was forced to recoil whenever Yang’s breast rubbed against a still-sensitive nerve on the head of his cock. Rudy moaned louder as he tried to fuck her Yang’s tits faster. But all he managed to do was thrust his hips harder and more erratically than before. 

“Fuck! I can’t fucking take it! I’m gonna fucking cum already!” Rudy moaned. 

Hearing that prompted Yang to laugh. “Seriously? After all that you turn into a one-pump-chump? Or do my boobs really feel that good?” 

Rudy only moaned as he fucked her breasts more erratically. 

“You know, if you keep fucking them like this, you’re only gonna make yourself cum that much faster. Do you really want that? I thought you wanted this to last?” Yang asked. 

“S-Shut up and take my fucking cum again!” Rudy moaned. 

Sure enough, after only two more thrusts he moaned again and came. It seemed like Rudy was finally out of cum as Yang noticed the first spurt of cum he shot out was incredibly thin and more transparent than his previous loads. Not only that, but Rudy only managed to get three weak spurts out before nothing else came out. Yang could feel that he was still having an orgasm as she could feel his cock pulsate in a particular rhythm that matched up with his previous spurts. 

Rudy’s cum was so transparent this time that Yang initially didn’t notice where his cum landed on her. It wasn’t until she went to lick her lips that she tasted some of his cum on there. Yang was impressed that Rudy was able to shoot cum all the way up there on his fourth orgasm. Once he was done cumming Rudy quickly rolled off of Yang and laid down on the bed beside her. There wasn’t much space for two people on the bed but they both managed with the little space they did have. 

“I’m assuming that you’re finally done now.” Yang said, examining the mess Rudy made of her. 

“Yeah, for now anyway.” Rudy said, breathing heavily. 

“So, can I go now?” Yang asked. 

“As much as I want to let you go and not let Blake and Whitless have a piece of you they will actually fucking kill me if I let you leave.” Rudy said. 

“So, what do we do until your teammates get back from class?” Yang asked. 

“I don’t know about you but I’m fucking exhausted so I’m going to sleep. I recommend you do the same. Who knows how long those two will want to fuck you for.” Rudy said as he rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. 

Yang was exhausted as well. Even though she had just woken up her body was screaming at her to get some rest again. Plus, who knew how long Blake and Whittaker would use her body for? For all Yang knew, Rudy was the quickest shot of all of them. Maybe one of the two remaining men could continuously fuck her for hours on end? Since Yang had no way of knowing she thought it would be for the best if she took, at the very least, a short nap. But, she knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep in such a cramped space with Rudy so she got up out of the bed and made her way over to Ruby’s bed, assuming it was Rudy’s as well, and fell down on top of it. 

Yang closed her eyes. This bed was so much softer than hers. She wondered if Ruby’s bed was also this soft or if this bed was only this soft for Rudy. Either way, it didn’t matter to Yang as she tried her best to fall asleep as fast as she could. She felt butterflies form in her stomach, both from anxiety and anticipation. She both couldn’t wait for, and was scared of, what the other two men had in store for her in the coming hours. All she could do was go to sleep and wait. Which is exactly what she did.


	3. Chapter 3

Yang was woken up by something soft hitting her square in the face. The object that hit her was thrown at her with so much force that she swore whoever threw it was a professional baseball pitcher. 

“Argh! God damn it! I’m awake. I’m awake.” Yang said as she opened her eyes. 

The object that had stuck her was a bath towel. She grabbed it and looked around the room. Rudy wasn’t in his bed. Yang then looked at the door and saw Blake standing there. 

“What’s this for?” Yang asked. 

“It’s a towel. You use it to dry yourself. Normally after a shower.” Blake explained slowly. 

“I know what a towel is smart-ass. I was asking why you gave it to me. Or rather, why you decided to assault me with it while I was asleep.” Yang said, sitting up in the bed. 

“I gave it to you because you need to have a fucking shower before I do anything to you.” Blake growled. 

Yang looked down at her naked body. She was still covered in Rudy’s cum except it had begun to dry. But, even with it dried it still made an absolute mess of her body. 

“What? You can’t fuck me with Rudy’s cum on me? I thought you all couldn’t wait to get your hands on me.” Yang said. 

Blake glared at Yang and walked over to her and slapped her hard across the face. “Listen to me bitch. You had your fun with Rudy but now you belong to me. So get your ass out of bed, and go have a shower and make sure there’s not a drop of cum left on you. Or else you’ll get it much, much worse. Trust me.” He snarled. 

Yang reached up and touched her cheek where Blake struck her. She winced. It was already sensitive to the touch. She didn’t say anything else as she quickly climbed out of bed and headed into the adjoined bathroom. 

Her entire body was still incredibly sore from the brutal fucking Rudy gave her. After only saying a few words to Blake her throat seared with pain. She looked down at her chest and there was a clear purple welt on the side of her left breast. As she walked Yang’s crotch was incredibly sore and made it difficult to move around comfortably. As Yang stepped into the shower and turned on the water she realized that she was this sore after only  _ one _ of the three guys. Not being able to walk by the end of the day was a very real and distinct possibility for Yang, and one that she was terrified of. 

Yang cooed softly as the hot water from the shower cascaded over her body. It was the most pleasant thing she had felt since being brought to this world. Speaking of which, Yang was concerned that she would be stuck here forever. She had no idea how she even got here in the first place or how to get herself back. Her biggest fear was that she would suddenly teleport back while she was getting fucked by one of her teammates’ male counterparts. Her face turned bright red with embarrassment as she thought of Ruby seeing her moan in ecstasy as she was getting brutally fucked by Blake. 

Blake. The one in this world seemed like such a huge asshole. Yang thought all of the men she had met so far were assholes but Blake was a level above that. She was concerned by how possessive he sounded when she woke up a few minutes ago. 

“Belong to him? What was that all about?” Yang asked herself as she continued to wash her hair. She grimaced as she combed a coagulated glob of cum out of her golden locks. 

Yang didn’t realize Rudy had shot his cum that high on her; she certainly didn’t feel it land there in the moment. Then again, she didn’t feel all that much while she was getting fucked by Rudy as she was too busy concentrating on her own pleasure. Even though these men were going to take turns fucking her, whether she wanted it or not, Yang couldn’t deny how good it felt to be fucked by Rudy. His big cock felt amazing brutally pounding her pussy over and over again. She loved the look of pure lust on Rudy’s face too right before and while he was cumming. Just remembering Rudy’s face in that moment caused Yang to become a bit aroused. She closed her eyes and gently placed her hand over her pussy. A moment later she pushed her finger down and began softly rubbing her clit. 

“Mmm. That feels good…” Yang softly moaned. 

Her eyes shot open when she heard banging on the bathroom door. 

“Hurry up in there! If you’re not out of there in two minutes I’m going to drag you out.” Blake threatened. 

“Be right out!” Yang called back to him. 

She silently cursed to herself as she turned off the shower and stepped out. Only having two minutes to dry herself wasn’t nearly enough time for Yang to completely dry herself. In fact, all she had time for was to dry off her body aside from her hair and quickly check to make sure there wasn’t any cum left on her face. After wrapping the towel around her body she walked out of the bathroom. The first thing she saw was Blake standing in the middle of the room, completely naked. He was still very much a cat faunus just like the female Blake except with different animal traits. For one, the male Blake had a long, slender black tail that Yang had somehow missed before. It was most likely because Yang was too overwhelmed by her current situation to notice details like that on her team’s male counterparts. But Blake’s tail wasn’t the most surprising part about him. That would be his penis. He didn’t have a regular human one. It looked smaller than normal but it also had spines on the lower part of his shaft. Although Yang had only seen one dick in person in her life she already knew that Blake’s dick wasn’t a normal one. As much as she wanted to make fun of it and put Blake in his place, Yang was deeply afraid of what he might end up doing to her. 

“Well, don’t just stand there and gawk! Take off that towel and get into bed.” Blake ordered. 

“Yes sir.” Yang said sarcastically as she whipped the towel off of her and threw it onto the ground. 

She wondered why she even bothered putting it on in the first place if she knew she was going to have to take it off anyway. The only explanation she could think of was force of habit. 

As Yang got back into the bed she was in before Blake said, “If you weren’t so fucking hot I would have beat you for that last remark. I do not appreciate being spoken to like that, especially from someone like you.” 

“Why me specifically?” Yang asked.

“Because, you wouldn’t know this but Yin and I had a special thing going on. We weren’t dating or anything lame like that. No, he was my bitch. The normally tough and loud Yin was by bottom bitch. And you look just like him, if he were a girl. It just rubs me the fucking wrong way to have  _ my _ bottom speak to me like I was an equal. And since you’ve seemed to have replaced Yin, you’re taking his place as my bottom bitch. I’m going to fuck you. Over. And over. I’m going to fuck you in your little slutty pussy and cum inside of it. I need to make sure you belong to me and nobody else. And what better way to do that than to get you pregnant?” Blake explained as he climbed on the bed and made his way on top of Yang. 

“P-Pregnant? Come on! There has to be - OW!” Yang was cut off by a sharp slap across her face. 

“Don’t fucking talk back to me. Your only job is to shut the fuck up and do what I tell you and let me use your body until I’m done with it.” Blake growled. 

“Y-Yes.” Yang whispered. 

“Yes, what?” Blake asked, raising his open palm and preparing himself for another slap. 

“Y-Yes Sir!” Yang squealed. 

Blake smiled. “Good girl.. You haven’t been with a cat faunus before, have you?” 

Yang shook her head. As much as she wanted to get with the Blake in her own world she lacked the courage to take that step. Plus, even if Yang  _ did _ somehow convince her Blake to go out with her she was fairly confident she wouldn’t have to deal with this cat dick that the male Blake had. 

“Have you ever been with a faunus before?” Blake asked. 

Yang shook her head. “The first guy I was ever with was Rudy a few minutes ago.” 

“Fuck! If I had known I could have been your first I would have fucking skipped class! God damn it!” Blake angrily shouted as he pounded his fist into the bed, causing Yang to flinch. 

“I’m s-sorry!” Yang apologized, hoping that would help calm him down. 

Blake sighed, “It’s not your fault. It’s mine for assuming a girl as fucking hot as you wasn’t a virgin. I can’t believe it! You really never had sex before today!?” 

Yang shook her head again. “Nope. I never found someone I wanted to really do it with.” 

“I can respect that. So, anyway, that’s a no to ever having been fucked by a faunus before, right?” Blake asked again. 

“Yeah. That’s right. Why do you ask? Is there something really different about having sex with a faunus as opposed to a non-faunus?” Yang asked. 

“Well, sort of. I do have a functioning dick like a human but it’s got these little spiny barbs on them, see?” Blake said as he pointed to the small white spikes protruding out of his cock. 

“Y-Yeah, I see them. It looks like it’s gonna hurt. Like a lot.” Yang said. 

“At first, maybe. But trust me, once I get going you’re gonna fucking love them!” Blake said. “Yin can’t get enough of my dick when I fuck his ass!” 

“Yang’s asshole clenched at the thought of those spikes tearing her asshole. “That may be, but I would kindly ask you to keep your dick out of my ass.” 

Blake’s anger started to rise up again. “You don’t tell me what to do! I’ll fuck your ass if I damn well please!” He shouted . “You’re just lucky today I only want your pussy. Maybe if you’re still here tomorrow we can discuss fucking your ass.” 

Yang tried to recoil and move as far away from Blake as possible after his outburst, but had nowhere to go. As he lined his cock up with her pussy Yang was at the very least grateful that she wasn’t going to be tied up like when Rudy fucked her. Then Yang realized that Blake could easily overpower her without the restraints. Not only that, but if Yang tried to make a run for it Blake could easily catch her. And there was no telling what Blake would do to her if she disobeyed him to that degree. The pair of slaps she had already received were bad enough, Yang didn’t want to think about what would happen to her if she tried to run away. 

The time for running went away for Yang as Blake thrusted the entire length of his cock inside of Yang. She yelped in pain as the barbs from Blake’s cock roughly grinded against the walls of her pussy. It wasn’t quite as painful as Yang initially imagined but the barbs still stung as Blake continued to thrust back and forth. 

“Fuck! Your pussy so goddamn good! You’re wet too. Were you looking forward to getting fucked by me?” Blake moaned. 

Yang remained silent. Even if she was feeling good she didn’t want to let Blake know that. Knowing him, he would probably use that as leverage to keep fucking her over and over again. Blake waited a few seconds for an answer but quickly went back to pounding Yang’s tight pussy. 

Yang bit her lip, she could feel Blake’s cock throbbing like crazy inside of her. Was he really about to cum already? Yang couldn’t believe it. Even Rudy lasted way longer. Yang had to fight the urge to laugh at Blake, knowing she would be in for a world of hurt if she even let out as much as a chuckle. 

“Fuck! Your pussy is way too good!” Blake moaned as he started fucking her faster, “You’re gonna make me fucking cum Yang!”

“D-Do what you want I guess.” Yang softly moaned, trying to hide the pleasure she was now feeling. 

The more Blake’s cock twitched and throbbed inside of Yang as he roughly fucked her, the more the barbs on his dick rubbed against the walls of her pussy. The pain they once brought was slowly being transformed into pleasure. The sharp stabs turned into gentle caresses. The sensation felt incredibly similar to whenever Yang would fuck herself with a ribbed dildo. Blake’s cock was so much better than a human dick, Yang thought. That affirmation only became amplified in Yang’s mind as Blake started to cum. 

Despite the smaller size of his penis, Blake had buckets of cum to unload inside of Yang’s pussy. After the first two spurts Yang could feel her pussy was already completely full of cum. Blake continued to moan into Yang’s ear with every wave of cum he shot into Yang, which she loved. His voice while he was cumming turned Yang on even more. It was low and gravelly, especially so when he grunted in pleasure. By the time Blake was squirting out his last few drops of cum Yang was also moaning into his ear. 

Blake took a couple of deep breaths and said, “Shit! I’ve never had a girl make me cum so fast! Not even Yin could make me cum that fast! You’re something else Yang!” 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. Are you done now?” She asked. 

Blake laughed, “Oh that’s funny! Did you really think that I would be done after only cumming once? I can go way longer than Rudy, and from what I saw he definitely fucked you more than once.” 

“Way more than once…” Yang said. 

“Plus, you didn’t even get to cum yet! We can’t have that, especially since you were moaning like crazy.” Blake said, smirking at Yang. 

“T-That’s so not true!” Yang said, blushing furiously. 

Blake chuckled, “Fine, don’t admit it. It doesn’t matter to me since I’m gonna fuck you raw whether you like it or not!” 

“So what are you waiting for? Hurry up and stick it in again already!” Yang said. 

Blake stopped and thought for a moment. “No, I don’t want to simply fuck you on the bed again, that would be boring. Let’s see, what can I do to you…” He said as he looked around the room for inspiration. 

Yang started to panic. If Blake was already starting to get bored the only way she could think of that would make the sex more intense was if he started getting more rough. Maybe he would start tying her up or maybe he would start beating her, or maybe a combination of both!?

A cold sweat broke out across her forehead. Yang had to come up with something that not only Blake would like, but also something that wouldn’t hurt her too. But what? Yang frantically looked around the room for inspiration as well. That’s when her eye caught the curtain on the window, which was currently pulled closed. 

“I-I know! You said you wanted people to know that you owned me, r-right?” Yang started explaining, not believing what she was actually about to suggest. 

“Where are you going with this?” Blake asked, his curiosity piqued. 

“W-What if you open those curtains and fuck me against the window? That way, everyone down below can see how much I truly belong to you.” Yang’s face was bright red with embarrassment. 

Blake groaned in delight. “Fuck… That’s an amazing idea! What are you waiting for? Get up and press your tits against the window!” Blake ordered. 

Yang did as she was told. She walked up to the window and drew the curtains. She already was regretting this decision. She looked down at the ground below and saw a handful of students walking by, some of them running as to not be late for their next class. Being on the third floor, Yang hoped that nobody would decide to look up here while Blake fucked her, but she knew she didn’t have any control over that. 

Yang pressed her breasts against the window and said, “There, now you can fuck me.” 

Blake stepped behind her and said, “Not yet. I want you to open the window. Let everyone hear your moans as I fuck the shit out of you.” 

“That wasn’t part of the deal!” Yang complained, “It was just fucking me against the window and that’s it!” 

Blake stuck out his hand and slapped the back of his palm against her face once more. “Your idea was a good base, but this is what I really want.” He growled as he rested his cock against Yang’s ass. 

Yang hesitantly reached down and slowly inched the window open. She could suddenly hear the sounds of the outside much clearer than before. She could even make out distinct conversations people were having down on the ground, and they weren’t even shouting. Yang felt butterflies form in her stomach. If she could hear that, the people down below would definitely be able to hear her and Blake moaning. She resolved to stay as quiet as possible as Blake fucked her from behind. 

“Spread your legs.” Blake ordered. 

Yang did as she was told and a torrent of cum poured down her legs, eliciting another moan from Blake. 

“Fuck, there’s no way you’re not pregnant from that huge load. But, I always have to double check.” Blake said as he suddenly shoved his cock inside of Yang once more. 

“Ah!” She moaned. 

Already she had failed the one goal she imposed on herself. She quickly looked at the ground and breathed a sigh of relief as she saw that nobody was looking up at her. Yang placed her hands against the window to brace herself as Blake began fucking her harder. Yang had to bite her lip to stop and further moans from escaping her mouth as Blake plunged his cock much further into her pussy than when he fucked her on the bed. Yang was surprised that he could even fuck her this deeply with the size of his cock. It almost reached her cervix with each thrust, and Yang was loving it. 

She could feel the passion behind each of Blake’s thrusts. This mild form of exhibitionism seemed to be really turning him on. Yang had to let out small grunts every time Blake thrusted into her. Her pussy had coated his cock with her arousal. Yang soon found herself not caring if Blake knew that she was loving this. Her orgasm was quickly approaching. She needed to cum. Yang looked back down at the people down below and still none of them were looking up at her. Why weren’t they? Here Yang was, a smoking hot blonde getting her brains fucked out of her head by an extremely handsome man. Why weren’t they looking at her?

Yang wondered why she was thinking that. Even if this was an alternate world, she would still die of embarrassment if anyone watched her having sex. But at the same time, whenever Yang looked down at the ground she felt her pussy clench tightly around Blake’s cock. 

“Oh fuck!” Blake moaned. “You like getting fucked with all those people down there? I bet you want them to see. I bet you want them to see and hear you moan as I pump you full of cum again!

Yang responded to Blake with a very loud moan. The thought of having an audience of people watch her become impregnated turned her on to no end.  _ That’s _ what she wanted. That’s what she needed. Yang moaned again, louder this time. For the first time in her life, Yang’s mind was completely overrun with lust. She couldn’t think straight. Yang moaned again and looked back at the ground. 

“T-They’re watching!” She moaned in a shaky voice. 

A few students walking by had stopped and were looking up at Yang, watching her get fucked against the window. It was difficult for Yang to notice from this distance but she swore she could see some of the boys sporting erections in their pants. 

“They’re gonna masturbate to this when they get back into their rooms!” Yang moaned. 

“Shit! Your pussy is gripping me so fucking tightly!” Blake groaned. 

“They’re watching us Blake! They’re watching you fuck me! Oh God I think I’m gonna cum!!!” Yang screamed in pleasure. 

“Yeah? You’re gonna cum all over my cock with all of those strangers watching you? Really? You want them to see your face as you cum?” Blake asked. He started fucking Yang as fast as he could. 

“YES! FUCK YES BLAKE!!!” Yang screamed. 

Her entire body shook as she came. Not only that but her pussy clamped onto Blake’s cock like a vice and wouldn’t let go for anything. Blake clenched his teeth and forced himself to fuck Yang through the sudden tightness. It was difficult but he managed to do so. The next thing Blake had to worry about was making sure Yang’s body didn’t give out after her orgasm. He had never seen a girl cum this hard before and was worried that she would pass out before he was done with her. Not that Blake had any qualms about fucking a girl while she was unconcious but it was always more fun when they were awake. 

After over a minute of cumming Yang’s orgasm was finally over. She smacked her forehead against the window and took deep, heavy breaths. Her entire body was numb. She couldn’t even feel Blake’s cock, which was still inside of her and fucking her pussy relentlessly. 

“Don’t quit on me now Yang!” Blake moaned, “I’m so fucking close again!” 

“Cum inside of me…” Yang lazily said, “Finish the show these people stopped to watch.” 

“With pleasure!” Blake grunted. 

Yang could feel the sweat from Blake’s thighs transfer onto her every time he slammed into her. More and more sweat pooled onto her skin. She couldn’t tell how much of it was her and how much of it was his. It didn’t matter, as a few more seconds of violent thrusting later Blake moaned loudly and came. He filled Yang’s pussy with another massive load of cum. It wasn’t quite as much as his first load but it was still much more than Rudy ever shot in a single load. Yang moaned again as her pussy was filled to the brim once more.

Yang looked down at the ground below. Most of the people that were watching had lost interest and had started going about their days once more. However, Yang noticed there were still a couple of people looking right at her with their scrolls out. Although she couldn’t see exactly what they were doing with their scrolls it looked like to Yang that they were either taking pictures or recording a video. 

“Everyone’s going to see this.” She muttered to herself. 

Yang’s pussy started getting wet all over again as she imagined the hundreds if not thousands of people that were going to masturbate to the video of her getting fucked. She imagined all of the guys sitting alone in their rooms desperately jerking their cocks as they moaned out her name as they came to the image of her big tits pressed up against the window and jiggling up and down in time with each of Blake’s thrusts. Yang couldn’t help but moan again. 

“Damn, Yang! You want to go again? Fuck, it didn’t take you long to turn into a total whore!” Blake said as he pulled out of Yang. 

Yang only blushed in response. Everything Blake had said was true. She was a whore for liking that so much. She was a whore for wanting to have people watch her get fucked and cum. She was a whore for wanting to do that all over again. 

“I’m still hard. Let’s do it again!” Blake said as he rested his cock against Yang’s ass again. 

“But there’s nobody left down there.” Yang pointed out. “I thought you liked it when people watched us fuck?” 

“They only got to see you get fucked.” Blake said. “But…” He trailed off and started to think. “That gives me an idea. It’s fucking crazy but I think you’ll love it.” 

“Oh yeah? What is it?” Yang asked. 

Blake roughly grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the exit of their dorm. “Just follow me.” He said. 

“B-But don’t we need clothes?” Yang asked. 

Blake looked like he had an epiphany. “You’re right! You _do_ need something to wear.”   
Yang let out a sigh of relief as Blake opened a nearby drawer and started fishing through it until he pulled out what he was looking for. “Here it is! Put this on.” 

“You’re joking, right?” Yang asked. 

“If I’m going to be taking my little pet out on a walk I need to make sure she has a leash on.” Blake said as he started putting the collar on Yang’s neck. 

She didn’t fight back as he closed the collar around her neck and tightened it. Blake held the end of the leash in his right hand and said, “Now we’re ready to go out and fuck!”

Yang’s pussy became absolutely soaked. Fucking outside of the dorm!? Where everyone could get a front-row seat? This was a completely insane idea. Yang loved it. She didn’t put up any resistance as Blake led her out of the room and slammed the door shut behind them. 

Yang quickly glanced up and down the hall. There was nobody in sight. 

“Where are we going?” She asked. 

“Hm… Somewhere where there’s more people, that’s for sure!” Blake said as he pulled Yang down the hall. 

All of the halls of the dorms were all almost entirely empty, which made sense since it was the middle of the school day and most people were in class. One place came to Blake’s mind after seeing all of the hallways empty. One place that was in clear view of almost the entire school, whether they were in class or not. Blake led Yang out of the dorms and made a beeline for the center of the school grounds. 

“Where are we going?” Yang nervously asked. Although there weren’t too many people around, she still felt the need to cover her chest with her free hand. 

“You want to be seen, don’t you? You want everyone to know that you belong to me, right?” Blake asked. 

Even just hearing him say the word ‘belong’ in that context out loud embarrassed Yang greatly. Again, as much as she loved hearing Blake say that, she couldn’t let him know how much she liked it and let him win. So, Yang remained silent until Blake finally led her to their destination. 

It was the middle of the biggest courtyard at Beacon. In full view of at least half of all the classrooms. Yang couldn’t see into the windows from where she was but could still feel the gaze of hundreds of eyes on her. For a moment she wanted to back out, but her body was telling her otherwise. Her body craved the attention. She was more aroused than she had ever been in her life. She wondered how amazing it would feel to have Blake fuck her in the middle of the field. 

Yang simply looked at Blake and got onto the grass and laid down on her back, making sure her legs were pointing towards the school. She wanted everyone watching to see just how wet she was. Blake groaned in approval as she watched Yang’s hands move lower and lower down her chest and almost begin touching her wet pussy. But Blake wasn’t about to let her get all the pleasure. He got down on the grass in front of Yang and laid himself on top of her. 

“You sure about this?” Blake asked, whispering into Yang’s ear. 

“Is that hesitation I’m sensing in your voice?” She asked. 

“N-No! Of course not!” Blake stammered. 

“Then what are you waiting for? Fuck me already!” Yang shouted. 

Blake grabbed the base of his cock and pointed it downwards and thrusted forward, sliding his entire length into Yang in a single motion, causing her to moan loudly as well. She loved the feeling of the barbs on his dick rubbing against the walls of her wet pussy. They tickled her in all the right ways. Yang moaned loudly every time Blake thrusted into her. After looking around and seeing nobody around them she moaned even louder, until she was screaming at the top of her lungs. Yang wanted someone to see them. She needed to know that other people were watching them fuck. 

“FUCK! BLAKE!!! YOUR COCK FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD INSIDE OF ME!!!” Yang screamed. 

“Fuck! Shit! You’re mine Yang! Nobody else can fucking have you except for me! You got that, you fucking whore!?” Blake moaned. 

“Oh, I fucking know alright! LET THOSE FUCKS KNOW TOO!!!” Yang screamed. 

Blake looked around them as he continued to fuck Yang. Sure enough, her moans and screams had begun to attract a large crowd. About half of them already had their scrolls out and were recording the two of them fuck while other half were visibly shifting and fidgeting where they stood, clearly fighting the urge to masturbate right there. Blake could even see several of his classmates who had a visible erection in their pants. He loved this feeling and this situation. He loved that he was getting to fuck the hottest girl he had ever laid his eyes on and not only that, but he also got to make everyone else jealous that they couldn’t have her too. He was the only one that got to fuck this tight pussy. The only one who got to cum inside of it. Blake grabbed onto Yang’s hips and dug his nails in, allowing him to fuck her faster and harder than ever. 

“Fuck yes! That’s it Blake! Fuck me like you fucking mean it!” Yang moaned as she wrapped her hands around his back. 

“FUCK YES! I’M GONNA FUCKING BREED YOU YANG!!! I’M GONNA BREED YOU WITH ALL OF THESE FUCKING PEOPLE WATCHING! IS THAT WHAT YOU FUCKING WANT!?” Blake shouted at the top of his lungs. 

“YES! POUR YOUR FUCKING CUM INTO ME AGAIN BLAKE!!!” Yang cried. 

Yang looked all around them and saw all of the people standing and watching. Yang couldn’t count exactly how many there were but she figured there had to be at least a few dozen people watching that moment with many more filing in and making the crowd much larger. Yang moaned as noticed all of the men standing around her and rubbing their respective bulges over their pants. Yang almost came when she noticed some of the boys biting their lips to hold back their moans. But that wasn’t enough for Yang. She wanted the crowd to sink to her levels of depravity. 

“What are all of you just standing around and watching for!? If you’re feeling horny take your fucking dicks out and start jerking them!” Yang moaned. 

Most of the men who heard her were too stunned to do anything except stare at her in disbelief that she had really just said that. However, there were a couple of boys that Yang could see who followed her demand. She moaned loudly as she watched the boys unzip their pants and pull their cocks out through the opening and start stroking them. Even after several members of the crowd were openly jerking off, all eyes were still on Blake and Yang, not that any of them minded. Yang moaned again. The sexual energy in the air was palpable. She looked around again and noticed even more of the boys in the crowd had started taking their cocks out. The more that exposed themselves the more that followed their example. Yang felt herself about to cum as more than half of the crowd had taken their dicks out and were masturbating. 

But what brought Yang close to the edge was when she noticed a couple, a boy and a girl in the middle of the crowd start fucking right then and there. They weren’t making it obvious but Yang could clearly tell from the the boy was moving his hips against the girl that he was definitely fucking her from behind. And upon closer inspection, Yang could also see the girl’s skirt was hiked up above her waist. Yang watched those two fuck as they watched her and Blake fuck. Yang’s eyes were locked on the girl’s eyes as they both got closer and closer to their respective orgasms. 

But Yang was the first one to give out. Watching the couple fuck, along with everyone else watching them, as well as Blake brutally pounding his barbed cock into her sent her over the edge must faster than she was anticipating. 

“FUCK! FUCK! HOLY FUCKING SHIT! I’M GONNA CUM BLAKE! I’M GONNA CUM ALL OVER YOUR FUCKING COCK AGAIN!!! FUCK!!!” Yang screamed in pleasure. 

“FUCK! ME TOO! YOU’RE GONNA MAKE ME FUCKING CUM YANG!!!” Blake moaned. 

“FUCKING INSIDE OF ME! SHOOT YOUR GODDAMN CUM INSIDE OF ME AND MAKE ALL OF THESE FUCKING PEOPLE WATCH AS YOU IMPREGNATE ME!!!” Yang moaned at the top of her lungs. 

‘FUCK! HERE IT FUCKING COMES YANG!!!” Blake shouted. 

Blake and Yang continued to moan and scream at the top of their lungs as they came at the same time. Yang’s pussy once again gripping onto Blake’s shaft like a vice as he buried his cock all the way inside of her pussy as he started draining the last of his balls all the way inside of her. Yang’s body shook pleasurably as she felt Blake’s hot cum splash against her cervix. It felt like to Yang that he was pouring his cum directly into her womb. If she concentrated, Yang swore she could feel the exact moment when Blake impregnated her. She wasn’t entirely sure that was exactly what she was feeling but her pleasure-ridden mind told her otherwise.

As soon as Blake finished cumming his body collapsed onto Yang’s. She also lacked the energy to push him off of her. So, the two of them laid there on the grass in the middle of the courtyard, bodies covered in sweat, panting heavily, and disregarding everyone else around them. All that mattered was the euphoria the two of them were currently feeling. Yang could hair the distinct, but faint moans of the girl getting fucked in the crowd. It sounded like she was getting close to cumming. Yang then noticed all of the boys who were still masturbating to her and Blake. Some of them were jerking their cocks quite frantically. Yang smirked, knowing that they were about to cum. 

Right as one of the boys was about cum he took a step closer to her and Blake. He aimed his cock towards her and it looked like that Yang was about to be covered in another load of cum. That was until Blake growled and quickly mustered the energy to stand up. He then marched towards the boy and clenched his hand into a fist on the boy’s shaft. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” He growled. “Yang belongs to me. Find someone else to cum onto.”

That was all the motivation the boy needed to run away. After that, the rest of the crowd quickly dispersed, despite how close some of them were to cumming. 

“I’m surprised no teachers came to stop us.” Yang said as she sat up.

“Not too surprising since Whittaker bought off the entire staff of this school on his first day. So, he, along with the rest of his team, can get away with pretty much anything as long as we keep our grades up.” Blake explained. 

“I bet that comes in handy a lot for you guys.” Yang said. 

Blake chuckled. “You have no idea.” 

Yang then stood up and said, “Well, should we head back to your room now and continue there?” 

“Sounds good to me.” He said. 

The two of them walked beside each other as they headed back into the privacy of their dorm room. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Physical abuse present in this chapter. Please don't read if that makes you uncomfortable.

After Blake and Yang were finished fucking in the courtyard and had recovered enough to walk, Blake grabbed onto Yang’s leash and led her back to his dorm room. The shame of what Yang had just done had started to wash over her. She couldn’t believe the amount of people that had watched her and Blake fuck. Not only watch, but pleasure themselves while doing so. Yang was grateful that this wasn’t her true world, otherwise she would have had to deal with going out in public and interacting with people that had witnessed her possibly become impregnated. 

Another thought occurred to Yang. She didn’t know for sure that she would be able to even get back to her own world. After all, she had no idea how she got here in the first place. Despite the numerous times she tried to retrace her steps and figure out what she might have done differently that would have resulted in being thrown into an alternate dimension, she always came up with nothing. The day before she arrived in this world was the same as any other day, she woke up, went to class, and then did some training with her team and then went to bed. As much as Yang was starting to enjoy being in this world with the male versions of her teammates she was also starting to miss her regular female teammates. She wished she at the very least had her scroll with her so she could look at pictures of her teammates to help ease the feeling of homesickness. 

Yang’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone shouting coming from the dorm room. The voice definitely belonged to Whittaker. 

“Where the fuck are they!?” He shouted. 

“Man, you gotta just relax. She’ll be back soon enough.” Rudy said. 

“And you have no idea where she could have run off to?” Whittaker asked. 

“I have no idea Whitless, maybe she ran off with Blake?” Rudy said. 

“Don’t call me that! How many times have I told you to NEVER call me that?” 

Rudy laughed, “Fuck, don’t get your panties in a twist your highness.” 

“It’s heir, though I don’t expect someone like you to understand the difference.”

“You callin’ me stupid!?” Rudy angrily shouted. 

Blake then opened the door and said, “I can’t leave you lovebirds alone for five minutes without one of you threatening to kill the other, can I?”

“Where have you been Blake!? And why did you take Yang with you?” Whittaker asked. 

“We were just havin’ a little fun in the courtyard, weren’t we?” Blake said, turning to look at Yang. 

“You could say that…” Yang said, blushing furiously. 

Whittaker sighed, “Did you do something that’s going to end up costing  _ me _ money?” 

“Not immediately. But you might need to raise the allowance you give to the teachers next month.” Blake said slyly. 

“Can’t you two go one day without getting into trouble? Is that too much to ask?” Whittaker asked his teammates. 

“Sorry Whitless, that’s just who I am.” Rudy said. 

“Don’t call me…” Whittaker took a deep breath. “Both of you, out of the room. I need to be alone with Yang for a few minutes.” 

“No way! Yang belongs to me now!” Blake argued. 

“Should I just stop paying the teachers off then and let you two get expelled!?”’ Whittaker shouted angrily. 

“Tch, whatever. Come on Rudy, let’s go find ourselves some nice bitches to fuck.” Blake said. 

“Now you’re talking!” Rudy said as he hopped out of bed and quickly followed behind Blake. 

Yang closed the door once the two of them had left, leaving her alone, and still completely naked except for the collar, with Whittaker. 

“Why did I have to be stuck with the two biggest dimwits in all of Remnant?” Whittaker asked, himself. 

“So, you don’t have a problem with Yin?” Yang asked. 

“Him? As much of an asshole as he is he at least goes to class on time and doesn’t try to take any women away from me.” Whittaker explained. 

“That’s a relief, I guess.” Yang said, “It’s good to know I’m a somewhat decent person in this world too.” 

“Well, I didn’t say he was a decent person. Just that  _ I _ have no problems with him.” Whittaker said. 

“What kinds of things does he do then?” Yang asked. 

“Well, he has sort of a habit of corrupting girls and turning them into his own personal sex slaves. It’s been hell trying to explain to his harem that he’s gone missing.” Whittaker explained. 

Did Yang just hear him right? Corrupting girls? She suddenly became very worried. If Yin had somehow ended up in her world and took her place he might try something similar to her team. Yang began frantically looking around the room. 

“What are you looking for?” Whittaker asked. 

“I need to get back to my world! If Yin’s there…” Yang trailed off as her mind began flashing with images of Ruby getting her throat impaled by a huge cock. Her eyes went wide and she began frantically searching through the room. Opening all of the drawers, looking underneath the bed, and even checking underneath all of the pillows. 

“What are you doing?” Whittaker asked. 

“There has to be… I don’t know a device or something like that that can send me back to my world! That must be how I got here in the first place. Now, where are you hiding it?” Yang asked Whittaker as she searched behind him. 

“You’ve officially lost your mind. Did Blake fuck you stupid or something?” He asked. 

“No, why?”

“You’ve officially lost your mind. It’ll be a lot easier for you to accept your new reality and just live with us.” Whittaker said. 

“What about my team? My sister!? I can’t leave them alone! Especially if someone like Yin is with them.” Yang said as she began pacing back and forth. 

“Here, tell you what. Go and have a shower and relax a little. Once you’re done we’ll figure out how to get you back home together. How does that sound?” Whittaker offered. 

That was the nicest thing anyone had said to Yang since she showed up here. She was incredibly skeptical that this was a legitimate offer. But, she also realized this was the only hope she had of getting back home. 

Yang heavily sighed, “Fine.”

She took the collar off of her and headed into the bathroom once more. It wasn’t until she turned on the shower and let the water trickle down her body that she realized how dirty she had gotten after having sex with Blake. Yang looked at the water as it went down the drain and saw it was almost all green from the grass stains on her body. From how much green was going down the drain, Yang figured her entire backside was coated in a layer of grass stains. She became embarrassed once again. It was one thing to get fucked in front of a group of people but another to walk through the halls of Beacon completely filthy. Everyone who saw her heading back to the dorm must have thought she was a literal filthy whore. She unconsciously rubbed her thighs together to stop herself from touching herself. Yang hated that she was becoming aroused by such embarrassing thoughts. But once again, she couldn’t help but start touching herself in the shower. She moaned softly as she discovered her pussy was still sensitive to the touch after getting brutally fucked by Blake. Yang tried her best to focus on getting herself clean and out of the shower as quick as she could but rubbing her own pussy felt too good. 

“Fuck…” She moaned softly. 

Yang stuck a finger inside of herself and started pumping it in and out. Being gentle with her own finger was a pleasant change of pace to the huge cocks she had in her pussy earlier. She could finally go at her own pace and not have to worry about becoming pregnant, at least, for the time being. 

Yang started fucking herself faster with her one finger and her breathing became heavier. She hoped that the sound of the shower was enough to hide her moans from Whittaker. The last thing she wanted was to be interrupted like before with Blake. As Yang continued to fuck herself faster and faster her thoughts went back to Blake. More specifically when he was pounding her on the grass in front of all those people. She had no idea sex could feel so good. When the three men first brought up the idea of having them all have their way with Yang she was completely horrified. She knew just from the way they acted that none of them were people that she wanted to give her first time to. But now, Yang couldn’t get the two guys she had fucked out of her head. 

“Oh God… I’m so close…” Yang whispered. 

She had started thinking about Rudy. Despite the close relation between them Yang couldn’t help but love the memory of having his cock between her breasts. Yang distinctly remembered the intense heat and the velvety texture of his dick as he desperately thrusted between them until he spurted his hot load all over her face and chest. Yang used her free hand to reach up to her face and wipe off some cum that she expected to be there. She let out a whimper of disappointment when she didn’t find anything there. 

But, that didn’t stop her from finishing herself off. She was so close to making herself cum already. She had never been able to get herself off this fast and with only a single finger before. Normally, it took at least two or three fingers but more often than not Yang simply used a vibrator or a dildo to get herself off. But, with Blake’s cock having roughed up her pussy with its small barbs, Yang’s inner walls were incredibly sensitive. 

She jammed another finger in her pussy as she approached the point of no return. She imagined Rudy and Blake’s cocks fucking her pussy and throat at the same time, cumming buckets in each hole and completely disregarding Yang’s health and safety. That’s what she wanted. To be treated like nothing more than a fuckhole for these young men. Yang couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Fuck! I’m cumming! I’m fucking cumming!!!” She moaned loudly. 

The walls of her pussy clamped down tightly onto her fingers as she came. She braced herself against the shower wall as her entire body shook and convulsed with pleasure. Her legs were shaking like crazy. She had no idea how she was still able to stand once it was over. That was by far the best orgasm Yang had ever given herself with just her fingers. Maybe even including toys. Her legs were on the verge of cramping and she was breathing heavily, trying to recover. 

Despite her body being wet from the shower she could still feel the copious amount of sweat that had started dripping down her body, not helped in the slightest by the hot, humid shower. Once Yang was able to stand up straight again she went back to her shower and finished up washing herself. 

“Everything alright in there?” Whittaker asked. 

“Y-Yep! Everything’s fine! Just finishing up!” Yang nervously shouted.

After taking a few seconds to wash off the remaining sweat on her Yang turned off the shower and walked out. She quickly dried herself with the towel and left the bathroom without dressing or covering herself in the slightest. She figured there was no point since Whittaker was most likely going to fuck her as some point anyway.

As soon as she opened the bathroom door she saw Whittaker standing right on the other side of it with his ear pressed where the door was before it was open. 

“What are you doing?” Yang asked.

“I could ask the same of you. Were you masturbating in our shower?” Whittaker asked. 

“M-Maybe I was! What does it matter anyway? I’m sure you enjoyed listening to me. You can at least thank me for a free show!” Yang said. 

“Who gave you permission to pleasure yourself without one of us to help you?” Whittaker asked. 

“I thought the deal was just to have you guys fuck me? I didn’t realize now that you’re all the bearers of my pleasure.” Yang argued. 

She had no idea where this newfound courage was coming from. Her initial theory was that since Whittaker was smaller than the other two guys that she might stand a chance in a fight with him, if it ever came to that. Plus, the afterglow of sex and her shower masturbation was making her feel incredibly confident. 

“I didn’t realize you had such a mouth on you. It’s a shame, really.” Whittaker said as he started undressing. 

“Oh yeah? And why’s that?” Yang asked.   
Yang’s jaw dropped to the floor when Whittaker took off his underwear. His cock was absolutely massive. It was definitely bigger than Rudy’s or Blake’s. Much bigger. It was easily a foot long. Not only that, but it was thick as well. Yang knew there was no way Whittaker’s cock would fit inside of her without him forcing it in and causing _a lot_ of pain. All of the confidence Yang had before had quickly disappeared.

“I thought that we could have a little fun together. Maybe I would have tried to make this somewhat enjoyable for you. But now I’m afraid I’m going to have to be rough with you.” He explained. 

Yang walked over to Whittaker and towered over him. “Y-Yeah?  _ You’re _ gonna get rough with  _ me _ ?” She asked, trying to maintain her bravado.

In the blink of an eye Whittaker snapped his hand up and clenched it around Yang’s neck and started choking her. “Don’t test me, Yang. Why do you think those two idiots listen to me? It’s not just because of my money.” He said as he started squeezing her neck tighter and tighter. 

Yang was taken aback by his strength. For someone with thinner arms than her Whittaker had an incredibly strong grip. Yang could feel her vision begin to fade after only a few seconds. 

Thankfully he took his hand off of her neck and finished undressing. “Now, will you finally shut up and accept your place, whore?” Whittaker asked. 

Yang silently nodded her head as she rubbed the now-sore spots on her neck. 

“Good. Lie down on my bed and wait for me. I’ll be there shortly.” He said. 

Yang did as she was told. She began to feel the same nervousness that she felt earlier before Rudy started to fuck her. While Rudy and Blake were rough with Yang, she knew that they weren’t actively trying to hurt her. Whittaker however, Yang could feel the hate behind his grasp. Like, if he really wanted to he had the capability of crushing her windpipe, and all because Yang talked back to him. She had to be careful with Whittaker. 

She continued to watch him as he took off the last of his clothes and made his way over to the bed. Yang had chosen to lay on what would have been Weiss’ bed back in her world and assumed it was also Whittaker’s. She locked eyes with him as he climbed up onto the bed.   
“Wait. I have something I want you to wear.” Whittaker said as he hopped off the bed and searched the room for something, Yang didn’t know what. 

A few moments later he came back onto the bed with a black see-through bra trimmed with white lace and a matching short black see-through skirt with a small white apron attached to the front, covering the private areas. 

“You want me to wear that?” Yang asked.  
Whittaker nodded his head. “Yes, and I want you to call me Master. You’re going to be my little slutty maid.” 

Yang was about to refute when she felt a sharp sting on her neck from where Whittaker grabbed her before. The last thing she wanted right now was to be hurt even more by him. Yang reluctantly grabbed the skimpy maid outfit from Whittaker and put it on. It was incredibly difficult for Yang to do so on the cramped bed, especially with Whittaker on the bed as well, but she finally managed to get it on. 

“Wow! You look great. Are you ready to serve your master, Yang?” He asked. 

“Yes.” She said. 

“Yes, what?”   
“Yes… Master.” Yang reluctantly said. 

Just calling him that made her skin crawl. Yang wished she didn’t have to bow down to such a creep like Whittaker. She could already tell this wasn’t going to be fun for her at all.

“Mmm, good girl. You keep this up and maybe I’ll let you cum.” Whittaker said as he climbed on top of her. 

Yang had to fight the urge to both call him a creep and to squirm underneath him. She tried looking into his eyes again but she found his gaze to be too creepy to look at him for very long. He was looking at her with a certain hunger in her eyes. A type of hunger a predator would typically reserve for his prey. It became very apparent to Yang very quickly that Whittaker wasn’t going to treat her any better than he would a sex toy. She was very grateful that she masturbated before this, because it would most likely be the last time she would cum for the rest of the day. 

“You are quite attractive Yang. I can see why the other two took such a liking to you.” Whittaker said as he pressed the head of his cock against her pussy.

“Thanks…” Yang said, looking to the side. 

“Thanks, what!?” Whittaker barked. 

“Sorry, thanks, your highness.” Yang said as she looked at him. 

“It’s heir! I mean Master! Argh! Not that I would expect a dumb blonde like you to fucking know the difference.” Whittaker seethed. 

“Are you going to fuck me or not!” Yang shouted, growing frustrated by Whittaker’s tone.

Whittaker was taken aback by her sudden defiance. He had never been with a girl who defied him so much. He didn’t know how to react at first. He laid there on top of Yang for a few seconds as the gears turned in his head. 

“What’s the matter? Cat’s got your tongue?” Yang asked, regaining some of her confidence from before.

“How dare you…” Whittaker growled, his voice an octave lower than normal. “That is the  _ last _ straw! I was going to ease you into this but now…” He trailed off as he slid the head of his cock down and started pressing it against her asshole. “I’m going to fuck your ass. I’m not going to use lube. And it’s going to fucking hurt.” 

Fear struck Yang’s eyes. She tried squirming away but Whittaker had an extremely tight grip on her thighs. He was drawing a bit of blood already. But more importantly, Yang could already feel Whittaker prodding the head of his cock into her asshole. 

“P-Please don’t! I’ve never done anal before and your dick is way too big to fit inside of me! Doesn’t it hurt a whole lot the first time?” Yang nervously asked. 

“Fuck yes it does! Even when you take it slow it hurts. But since you dared to talk back to me I’m going to make sure this is as rough as humanly possible.” 

Yang winced as she prepared herself for what might be the most pain she would ever feel in her life. She didn’t think Whittaker’s cock was that big just looking at it but it was an entirely different story when he rammed the entire length of it deep inside of her asshole. 

“OW! Fuck that hurts!” Yang cried out. 

“Good.” Whittaker grunted as he thrusted forward as hard as he could. 

Yang grunted in pain with each of his thrusts. His thick cock was stretching her asshole much further than she thought possible. It didn’t take long for Yang to become concerned about the potential damage Whittaker was about to do to her ass. If he kept going for much longer Yang was sure that her asshole would never be the same again. 

“It’s… so… thick…” Yang said, grunting in pain between each word. 

“Yeah? Do you like having my thick fucking cock fucking your ass you goddamn slut!?” Whittaker moaned. 

Yang knew what she wanted to say but knew better than to risk an even worse punishment from him. So instead, she said, “Y-Yes. I love it Master.” 

Whittaker grunted and forced his hips forward as hard as he could. “Say it louder so I believe it!”

“Ow! Fuck!” Yang shouted in pain. 

“SAY IT!” He repeated again, much louder than before. 

“I LOVE IT MASTER!” Yang screamed. 

“Fuck yes you do!” Whittaker moaned. 

He began fucking Yang’s ass faster, but with just as much force as before. Right when she thought she might have felt some pleasure from this it was all replaced by pure pain once again. Yang tried moving her legs to get herself into a slightly more comfortable position but even the slightest movement hurt her ass like hell. She moved her legs back into their original position and relaxed them entirely, hoping to not cause herself any further pain. 

But she didn’t have to do anything to continue feeling more pain. Whittaker was more than capable of doing that on his own. He kept pounding his cock into Yang’s ass faster and faster until he reached his maximum speed. The entire lower half of her body was numb at this point. The pain had become so great and so regular that Yang couldn’t feel anything else down there. She was starting to feel doubtful that her ass would ever return to normal. 

“Shit! Yang your ass is gonna make me cum!” Whittaker moaned. 

“Then cum already.” She urged. 

“Beg for it.”

“Beg for what?”

“Beg for me to cum inside your ass.” Whittaker grunted.

“What?” Yang asked. 

Whittaker let go of her waist and slapped her hard across the face. “You heard me! Beg for me to shoot my fucking cum deep inside your fucking asshole!”

That slap was so much harder than Rudy or Blake’s. At that moment Yang knew the other two were just playing around and Whittaker truly wanted to hurt her to teach her a lesson. 

“Please! Please cum in my ass Master Whittaker! I need to feel your cum in there more than anything!” Yang cried. 

“Mmm fuck! That’s it! I’m so fucking close Yang! Fuck! I can’t - I’m cumming!!!” Whittaker moaned as he buried his cock inside of Yang’s ass. 

Yang winced and squealed as she felt the very unfamiliar sensation of a torrent of cum flowing deep inside of her asshole. There was so much of it too. Yang didn’t know how a short, skinny guy like Whittaker could shoot even more cum in a single load than Blake. Yang looked at Whittaker as he continued to cum. She enjoyed the look on his face. Instead of his usual cocky look his face was contorted by pleasure. His mouth was hanging open and he was looking right at the point where Yang’s ass and his cock met. His face was dripping with sweat as well. Yang liked seeing this side of Whittaker. It was the first time he looked somewhat vulnerable to her. Yang found herself wanting to see this side of him more. 

Once Whittaker felt satisfied with the amount of cum he shot he took a deep breath and pulled his cock out of Yang’s ass. “That… was exquisite.” Whittaker said, breathing heavily.

“I’m glad it was to your liking, Master…” Yang weakly said, trying to recover from the pain. 

“But I’m not done yet.” Whittaker got off the bed once more and grabbed what looked to be a chocolate bar off of the bedside table and jumped back up on the bed and handed it to Yang. “Here, eat this.” He said. 

“What is it?” She asked. 

“What does it look like? It’s chocolate you dumb bitch. Eat it.” Whittaker ordered. 

To Yang, it looked like a normal chocolate bar in every way, but just the way he was insisting that she eat it right now made Yang very suspicious of Whittaker’s true intentions. 

“What’s in this?” She asked. 

Whittaker slapped her hard across the face again. “You don’t ask questions! Just obey your master!” He shouted. 

Yang winced from the pain and grabbed the bar from Whittaker. She nibbled off the tiniest peace she possibly could and ate it. He was right. It  _ was _ just chocolate. Yang took a bigger bite. Still just chocolate. Not only was it just chocolate, this was the best chocolate Yang had ever had. Her stomach growled. She realized that she hadn’t eaten anything since she first woke up this morning and was starving. She quickly gobbled up the rest of the bar, causing Whittaker to chuckle out of surprise. 

“Wow, I don’t think I’ve had any girl eat the entire thing before. I wonder what’s going to happen.” He mused. 

“What are you talking about… Master?” Yang asked as she finished swallowing the last of it. 

“That chocolate is a secret Schnee Dust Company product. It was being tested for a few years but the effects were always too powerful and my father’s company was never able to bring it to market. So, he gave me what was already made to do with as I please.” Whittaker explained. 

“What are you talking about? What did I just eat?” Yang asked. 

“It’s an aphrodisiac. You should be feeling its effects any moment now.” He said. 

“Why would you…” Yang trailed off as she felt a pleasurable ache beginning to form in her nether regions. Her hand was drawn to it. She couldn’t stop herself as her hand began rubbing her already-wet pussy. 

“Because this is how I’m planning on fitting my cock inside of your pussy. Your ass is one thing, but the pussy has a finite end. However, with the power of that aphrodisiac I’ll be able to fit much more of my cock inside of you. It will allow you to take more of me without feeling quite as much pain.” Whittaker leaned over and growled in Yang’s ear, “I also want you to love this. I want you to love getting fucked by me more than those other two assholes.”

Yang was about to say something but instead a moan escaped her lips. Her pussy was so wet. Just a minute after eating that chocolate bar, Yang was more aroused than she had been in her entire life. She looked down at Whittaker’s dick. It was still as hard as before. Instead of being intimidated by its size, Yang wanted nothing more than to have that huge thing inside of her pussy. She wanted to have it fuck her. She wanted to have it break her until she couldn’t move anymore. She began to salivate the longer she looked at it. Yang wiggled and shuffled on the bed, anxiously waiting for Whittaker’s cock to be inside of her. 

“Give it to me.” Yang breathed. 

“I don’t think I quite heard you.” Whittaker said. 

“GIVE ME YOUR COCK MASTER! I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!” Yang screamed at the top of her lungs. 

“Such a quick and volatile transformation. I’m impressed Yang. Normally it takes at least five minutes for other girls to reach this level of arousal.” Whittaker explained as he pressed the head of his cock against her pussy. But, instead of penetrating Yang, he held his cock against her wet entrance. 

“What are you doing!? Fuck me!!!” Yang begged. 

“You’re always forgetting the magic word Yang.” He said. 

“ _ Please _ fuck me Master!” Yang shouted. 

Whittaker stayed in place and continued thinking for a few seconds, much to Yang’s dismay. Every second he waited was another second her arousal became more and more painful. With Whittaker positioned at her crotch Yang didn’t have enough room to slide her hand between her legs and continue touching herself. The arousal became unbearable. She needed some form of penetration or any kind of stimulation to help ease and/or release the ball of lust inside of her. 

Yang started to whimper. “Please! Please! Please Master! I need it! I need your cock inside of me! Please!!!” She begged. 

“Do you really want my cock  _ that _ bad?” Whittaker asked. 

“I’ll do anything! I’ll do anything for you, Master!” 

“Anything, huh? In that case I want you to ride me. You do all the work and make me cum. If you satisfy me I’ll consider letting you cum too.” Whittaker offered. 

“YES! Let’s trade positions Master!” Yang happily said as she switched places with Whittaker. 

Yang wasn’t feeling any of the pain in the lower half of her body anymore. The only thing she was feeling was her own lust, which was still somehow mounting. Every time any part of her body touched Whittaker’s she moaned. Everything was pleasurable to the touch. Even the slutty maid outfit she was wearing, when it rubbed against her stiff nipples she almost doubled over from the intense pleasure. Yang regretted eating that entire chocolate bar. If she almost came from a thin piece of fabric gliding across her nipple she had no idea how she was going to be able to handle Whittaker’s huge, thick cock inside of her. 

Yang mounted Whittaker and pressed her pussy against the head of his cock and began sliding down. “OH FUCK!!!” She screamed. 

“Wait!” Whittaker shouted. 

“What is it?” Yang asked, trying her best not to move another inch. 

“You have to hold yourself there for ten seconds before you’re allowed to fuck me.” Whittaker said. 

“BUT WHY MASTER!? Can’t you see how horny I am? I can’t wait even one second!” Yang complained. 

“Because I love teasing you like this. If you can’t follow this order then I’ll tie you up and make sure you can’t cum for hours.” 

Yang’s body began to tremble. She still had the head of Whittaker’s cock inside of her, which made it all the more difficult not to move. She was getting a taste of what he was about to do to her pussy. His cock head was so thick that it was stretching Yang’s tight opening to its absolute limits already. She needed more. 

“Please Master! I can’t…” Yang whined. 

“Ten…” He counted. 

She could feel every beat of his heart as it pulsed through the head of his cock. 

“Nine…” 

“Eight…  
“Seven…”   
_Maybe he won’t notice an inch_. Yang thought to herself. _An inch is all I need right now_. 

She tried to make it seem like her legs buckled a little as she slid down another inch of Whittaker’s cock inside of her pussy. 

“Oh fuck yes!” Yang squealed. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Whittaker asked. 

“I-I’m sorry Master! My legs must have slipped!” 

“Slide back up. Now I have to start counting all over again.” Whittaker said. 

“Damn it!” Yang shouted as she moved back up. 

She moaned at the feeling of his cock rubbing ever so slightly against the walls of her pussy. Whittaker had begun counting again but Yang wasn’t paying attention to him anymore. Her entire focus was on holding herself perfectly in place until he was finished. Even though it was only for another ten seconds it felt like hours to Yang. Her legs were shaking like crazy, partly because the way she was squatting on Whittaker’s dick was putting a strain on her legs, and because her entire body was trembling from her arousal. Yang couldn’t think straight. The rational part of her brain that was telling her to follow Whittaker’s orders this time was very quickly disappearing. Yang knew if this went on for much longer she wouldn’t be able to hold herself back anymore and take out all of her arousal and aggression on Whittaker’s dick. 

“One…” Whittaker said, elongating the word for as long as possible. 

Yang whimpered again. Every fiber of her being was screaming at her to just sink her pussy onto Whittaker’s thick cock. She focused on her breathing to try and take her mind off of the current situation. But she knew that wouldn’t last very long. She needed to get fucked  _ now _ . 

“Zero! Okay you can -” 

Whittaker was cut off as Yang slammed her hips onto his cock, forcing the rest of it inside of her. Normally, a cock of this size shouldn’t have been able to take in the entire length but Yang’s arousal provided enough lubrication for his cock to fully penetrate her. The head of Whittaker’s cock penetrated her womb and caused her stomach to bulge. 

“FUCK! THIS IS JUST WHAT I FUCKING NEEDED!!!” Yang screamed as she bounced up and down Whittaker’s cock with ease. 

She was feeling absolutely no pain whatsoever from having her body almost split in two. Yang loved how she could feel the intense heat and hardness of Whittaker’s shaft rub against every inch of her insides and penetrate the very core of her body. There was nothing Yang wanted more than to keep seeing Whittaker’s cock continuously bulge out her stomach with each thrust. She could easily make out the shape of his head and even a bit of his shaft every time she took the entire length inside of her. 

“You’re splitting me apart!” Yang moaned as she bounced herself up and down Whittaker’s cock faster and faster. She began bouncing so fast that her breasts bounced out of her bra.

“Yeah? You like that? You like the way you can see my cock bulge your stomach with each thrust?” Whittaker moaned. 

“Yes! I love it Master!” 

“What a good girl you are.” 

Yang loved being praised by Whittaker. It added to the incredible pleasure she was currently feeling. She had never felt this good in her entire life. It felt like to Yang that she was having a mini orgasm with each stroke. But with every subsequent stroke, those orgasmic feelings became stronger and stronger. Those feelings continued to mount until Yang could feel what was about to happen. 

“M-Master! I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna fucking cum!!!” Yang screamed

“Not yet! You have to be a good servant and make your master cum first!” Whittaker moaned. 

Yang was desperate to cum. She was going to do whatever it took to make sure she made her master cum before she did without having to slow down. She reached down and grabbed his hands and ripped them off of her hips and placed them on her breasts. He instantly started squeezing and kneading them. 

“These are so big and soft…” Whittaker moaned. 

“And they’re all for you Master! Do whatever you like to them!” 

“Oh really? In that case…” Whittaker trailed off as he grabbed Yang’s breast in one hand and gave it a sharp smack with the other. 

While that normally would have hurt Yang, she found his slap to be extremely pleasurable, to the point of pushing her right to her edge. 

“Fuck!” Yang moaned, “Do that again Master! Abuse my body as much as you desire!” 

Whittaker flashed her a devilish smirk and did as Yang requested. He slapped her breasts over and over again. It didn’t take long for a pink welt to form on the spot where he kept slapping her. Seeing the mark he left on her drove Whittaker crazy. 

“Oh shit! Oh fuck Yang I’m gonna cum!” He moaned. 

“Cum inside of me Master! Please! Please! I need it! I need your cum so bad! Master please cum inside of me!!!” Yang moaned near the top of her lungs. 

“Oh fuck! Here it comes!” Whittaker grunted. 

The instant Yang felt the first splash of cum directly penetrate her womb, she came as well. She was only able to actually feel her orgasm for the first couple of seconds before she blacked out but it was worth blacking out for. The entire inside of her pussy felt like it had as many, if not more, nerve endings than her clit. The closest Yang had ever come to feeling this level of pleasure was when she teased her clit for six hours straight with a vibrator before she came. It felt like that, but instead of just her clit feeling it it was all of her insides. 

When Yang came to, she was lying on Whittaker’s bed beside him. He smirked at her as she woke up. 

“Did you have fun?” He asked. 

“That was… amazing doesn’t cover it. I’ve never felt anything like that in my entire life!” Yang said. 

“I’m glad. And rest assured, there’s plenty more of that aphrodisiac for next time.” He said. 

Yang looked into Whittaker’s eyes once more. He still had the same cold, predator-like gaze as before but instead of disliking it, Yang was turned on by it. Not just that, but she was turned on by Whittaker himself. The effects of the aphrodisiac had worn off but Yang couldn’t help but associate that level of pleasure with Whittaker. 

Yang smiled at him and said, “I can’t wait for next time Master! Let me know as soon as you’re ready!” 

Whittaker chuckled, “Oh don’t worry. You’ll be the first to know.”


	5. Chapter 5

As much as Yang wanted to eat more of Whittaker’s chocolate and fuck him again her body was way too worn out to have sex again. Even the slightest touch to her pussy brought nothing but soreness and pain. Thankfully Whittaker seemed worn out as well and the two of them spent the rest of the day resting and lounging in the dorm room. 

Yang was surprised when Rudy and Blake didn’t return for the rest of the day. She wondered where they had to be that was so important that they would give up the chance to fuck her some more. Not that Yang was complaining since she had to rest for a while still. 

Once Yang was able to move with only some soreness in the lower half of her body she began looking around the dorm room, searching for any clue or way of getting back to her own world. While she didn’t find anything like that, she did find several things she wished she hadn’t found. Things like Blake’s smut collection. Whereas the Blake that Yang knew had a similar collection of books they were far more tame than the male Blake’s collection. Most of the books Yang found in this world depicted extremely violent acts of rape, pet play, and a lot of forced orgasms. She quickly closed the books and put them back exactly where she found them. Yang then began searching through Yin’s things. She didn’t know why she didn’t just start with his bed since that was where she woke up in the first place. But after spending the next half hour scouring through every nook and cranny of Yin’s bed Yang couldn’t find anything out of place. Just a plethora of other women’s underwear tucked underneath the mattress. 

When Yang turned her attention to Whittaker’s bed she saw that he had woken up at some point and was watching her. 

“Having fun?” He asked. 

“Not really.” Yang said, sounding dejected. 

“What are you looking for exactly?” Whittaker asked. 

“For a way back home. To  _ my _ home.” She explained. 

Whittaker climbed out of bed and hopped onto the floor and stood beside Yang. “Well, I haven’t seen anything out of the ordinary lately around here. Other than you, of course.” He said. 

“So how am I supposed to get back home!?” Yang shouted. 

Whittaker sighed, “Can you worry about that later? I wanna fuck again!” 

As important as getting home was to Yang she couldn’t help but feel aroused at his demand. But even with her current state of arousal, she felt like something was missing.

“Hold on.” Yang said as she snatched another chocolate bar off the dresser behind Whittaker and unwrapped it. 

He raised an eyebrow at her. “You sure about that? There could be some unforeseen… side effects.”

Yang was already halfway through the bar by the time he finished speaking. She swallowed what was in her mouth before speaking again, “I feel fine though. Plus…” Yang paused to take another bite, “This is some fucking great chocolate!” 

Whittaker knew exactly what those side effects were. The last time he witnessed a woman eat two bars she ended up wanting nothing more than to be made into a baby-making factory. However, Whittaker began to realize that if Yang ate two of the bars and that happened to her, then maybe she would forget trying to get back to her world and just stay here with him and let him fuck her over and over again as much as he wanted.

For the first time since she had met Whittaker, he actually looked concerned, but then a devilish grin spread across his face. “Let me know if you’re not feeling alright. I don’t need anything happening to my new favorite onahole.” He said. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” She said, waving her hand dismissively as she finished the bar. 

The moment Yang finished swallowing the last of the chocolate she began to feel the effects of the aphrodisiac again. She could feel her wetness dripping down her thighs. Yang looked at Whittaker’s hard cock and bit her lip. She began feeling the overwhelming desire to fuck it just like before. She wanted nothing more than to ride it until she drained the last of its cum inside of her. She reached her hand down and started stroking Whittaker’s cock. 

“You ready to fuck me again?” Yang seductively asked. 

“Absolutely. But let’s do it on Yin’s bed this time.” He groaned. 

Yang moved her face closer to Whittaker’s and whispered, “Mmm, I love that idea. Let’s make a fucking mess of his bed.” 

“You read my mind.” He whispered back. 

He pressed his lips against Yang’s and started passionately kissing her as he pushed her closer to Yin’s bed. They only managed to sit on the bed before they were interrupted by the door slamming open. 

“Yo! Did you two really start without us!?” Rudy asked as he and Blake walked through the door. 

“Well, I had no idea when you two assholes would get back so yeah, I decided to go for another round with Yang. What of it?” Whittaker asked, defending himself.

“You can stop now that we’re here.” Blake said, holding a plastic bag filled with something. 

Whittaker stood up. “Why should I? I was here first and we had already started! You two will just have to wait your turn!” He yelled. 

“Speaking of turns, isn’t it technically my turn?” Rudy asked. 

“You two don’t get turns anymore since Yang belongs to me!” Blake shouted. 

Yang watched as the three men argued over who should get to fuck her next. It was the hottest thing she had ever seen, aphrodisiac aside. But, that only heightened her arousal to an extreme degree. Yang didn’t care who won. She just wanted a cock to be inside of her in the next few seconds. She tried sitting on the bed and patiently waiting for them to finally come to an agreement but after nearly five minutes of bickering that went absolutely nowhere Yang couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Enough!” Yang shouted. “How about all three of you fuck me at the same time?” She suggested. 

Blake, Rudy, and Whittaker all looked at Yang in surprise. Once the initial shock had washed over them Blake was the first one to speak. 

“No fuckin’ way! You’re-”   
Rudy cut him off, “A genius! Don’t you guys see this is the perfect solution!?”

“How so?” Whittaker asked. 

“Yes, please enlighten us.” Blake growled, barely able to contain his anger. 

“Once we all fuck Yang at the same time, she’ll be able to determine which of us she truly likes fucking the best! Then, whoever she decides that’s who gets to keep her!” Rudy excitedly explained. 

“That’s not a terrible proposition.” Whittaker said. 

“You’re only saying that ‘cause you fed her some of your chocolate!” Blake complained. 

“Since when have I ever stooped to such low tactics?” Whittaker sarcastically asked.

“How much have you fed her?” Rudy asked. 

“I didn’t feed her anything! She just ate an entire bar!” Whittaker explained. 

“We have to deal with that before we fuck her otherwise the results are going to be skewed in Whitless’ favor!” Rudy said. 

Whittaker sighed. “How many times have I told you never to call me that?” He asked. “Anyway, how are we supposed to take care of Yang without fucking her?” 

Blake held up the bag he was carrying and said, “Luckily Rudy and I prepared for this.” 

Blake walked over to Yin’s bed and dumped the contents of the bag out onto it. Yang’s eyes widened as she saw a couple of vibrators, anal beads, and even a large dildo now laying on the bed. Blake and Rudy made quick work of the packaging on all of the sex toys and within moments all of them were ready to use. 

“Right, so here’s what’s gonna happen Yang. We’re gonna use these on you until you cum and then hopefully that will wear out the effects of the chocolate and then you can properly judge which of us has the best cock.” Blake explained as he grabbed the dildo. 

Yang didn’t care what they were about to do to her. She lazily nodded her head as Whittaker grabbed a vibrator and Rudy took the anal beads. Her breathing became shallow. She realized this was going to be the first time she was going to be triple penetrated. Yang wished that she was being penetrated by their cocks instead of toys but at this point, she was simply happy to have anything inside of her. She rested her head against the headboard and anxiously waited for the three men to make the first move. 

The first one to act was Blake. He walked over to the right side of the bed, dildo in hand, and pressed the rubbery tip against her lips. Yang let him smear it against her lips for a few seconds before finally opening her mouth to let the dildo inside. Blake was pushing the dildo so hard against her lips that as soon as Yang opened her mouth the entire length of it disappeared inside of her mouth. But Yang didn’t care one bit. In fact, she loved the feeling of the dildo nearly choking her. Blake groaned as he watched Yang hungrily bob her head up and down the fake cock as if it were real. 

Next up was Rudy. He took the anal beads and climbed onto the bed in front of Yang. She strained her eyes to look down past the dildo and caught a glimpse of what was in his hands. She shifted her pelvis up until her asshole was exposed to him. Rudy then looked into her eyes as he wrapped his lips around each of the beads and coated the entire chain in his saliva. With a loud popping noise Rudy took the beads out of his mouth and pressed the first one against Yang’s asshole. 

It didn’t take much effort to get the first couple of beads in, much to Rudy’s surprise. As he continued pushing more and more beads inside of Yang he began wondering what she and Whittaker got up to while he and Blake were gone. Rudy shook his head, ridding himself of those thoughts as he pushed the last of the beads inside of Yang. He left one out for when Yang wanted to take it out. 

As Rudy got off the bed he looked at Yang and saw that the anal beads seemed to have had no effect on her. She was still entirely focused on fellating the fake cock in her mouth. Both Rudy and Blake were wondering why she was sucking it with such enthusiasm. It wasn’t like it was going to cum or anything. 

The truth was Yang was sucking it because it was the only way she could vent some of her sexual frustrations. She couldn’t just lay there and do nothing until the guys decided to finally get her off. And the dildo was all she had access to so she made do. 

Next up was Whittaker and the vibrator he was holding. It took him a moment to get it ready since it didn’t come with batteries and Blake and Rudy neglected to buy any. So, after finally finding a pair of usable batteries Whittaker put them in and turned on the device. He was stunned when it turned on. Even on its lowest setting, Whittaker could feel the vibrations travelling up about halfway up his arm. But he knew that wouldn’t be good enough for Yang. He looked at the small dial on the bottom of the small, cylindrical vibrator and turned it up about halfway to its maximum setting and finally brought it closer to Yang. 

Her ears perked up as soon as she heard the vibrator and subsequently moaned. She opened her legs as far as she could as Whittaker brought the device between them and slowly inched his hand closer and closer to Yang’s soaking wet pussy. She moaned and squealed in anticipation. She could feel the vibrations through the air once the vibrator was just a few inches away from her pussy. She couldn’t wait anymore. Yang bucked her hips forward until her pussy made contact with the vibrator.

“MMPH!!!” Yang squealed into the dildo. 

The vibrator was much stronger than she was anticipating. But she still loved it all the same. Whittaker pressed the phallic device hard against Yang’s clit, eliciting another loud moan from her. Instead of taking it away after she moaned, Whittaker held it there, pressing the vibrator as hard as he could against Yang’s clit. She continuously moaned loudly and grinded her hips against it. It quickly became difficult for Whittaker to hold the vibrator in place as Yang’s juices coated the device and her entire pussy. It almost slipped out of his hand a couple of times but he managed to hold on. At least, he was until it finally slipped and almost landed on the bed before he caught it. But, when Whittaker caught the vibrator when he went to press it against Yang’s clit again he instead accidentally shoved it inside of her pussy. 

“MMMPH!!!” Yang moaned into the dildo. 

Her entire body began writing with pleasure. Yang had never felt this amount of stimulation inside her pussy before. She had never dabbled with vibrators so this experience was brand new. Yang swore she could feel the vibrator pleasure each individual nerve inside of her to the nth degree. The aphrodisiac was definitely playing a part in that as well. Yang bucked her hips and writhed uncontrollably on the bed. Blake tried to keep fucking her mouth with the dildo but Yang was moving around far too much for him to get any good thrusts in. Blake decided to take it out and simply watch Yang continue writhing pleasurably on the bed. 

“FUCK! SHIT! THIS IS TOO MUCH!!! I’M GONNA FUCKING CUM!!!” Yang squealed at the top of her lungs. 

The entire lower half of Yang’s body was on fire once again. Every inch of her pussy was feeling pleasure that she thought was unobtainable and her asshole was tightly clenching around the beads inside of it. Yang felt completely exposed to these men. Like they were bearing witness to her deepest secrets. Nobody had ever seen her cum this hard before. Yang couldn’t form coherent thoughts as she let the pleasure take over her body. She pressed a few fingers against her clit as she came. Every time her pussy contracted from her orgasm she clenched the vibrator even tighter and pleasured her pussy walls that much more. It almost became an endless cycle of Yang’s pussy contracting from pleasure and the vibrator heightening that pleasure. Yang’s eyes rolled into the back of her head. She wasn’t in control of her own body anymore. The shocks her orgasm was sending through her body was the only thing keeping her moving at that point. This orgasm went on much longer than any orgasm Yang had ever experienced. It almost got to the point where Yang was going to beg her body for her orgasm to stop but her body finally finished before she reached that point. 

Yang collapsed on the bed. The vibrator still on and inside of her. Not that it mattered because she couldn’t feel it or the anal beads inside of her. The three men stood there in awe of what they had just witnessed. 

“Is she alright?” Rudy asked. 

“Who fuckin’ cares!?” Blake countered. 

“Blake does have a point, Rudy. Did you forget that Yang is simply our toy for us to use?” Whittaker said. 

“I know that but wasn’t the whole point of making her cum so then she could fairly judge who has the best dick? I don’t think she can feel much of anything right now.” Rudy said, looking at Yang, who was barely conscious. 

“You might be right about her not being able to feel much. That just means we’ll have to try that much harder.” Whittaker said. 

“That won’t be a problem for me!” Blake proudly said. 

“I figured it wouldn’t be.” Whittaker said. He then looked t Rudy and said, “I also trust that it won’t be an issue for you as well?” 

“O-Of course not!” Rudy said, pounding his fist against his chest. “Just you two wait! I’ll make her cum a dozen more times!” 

Blake laughed, “As if you could make her cum with your pencil dick!” 

“What was that!?” Rudy shouted, glaring at Blake. 

“Will you guys stop arguing and fuck me already!?” Yang shouted. 

The men were taken aback by her statement. More so by the fact that she was ready to go again after that strong of an orgasm, but none of them were about to complain. They all shrugged their shoulders and motioned for Yang to get on the floor as they would have much more room to fuck there than on the single bed. The three guys didn’t argue over who got what hole as they didn’t want to make Yang wait even longer so they all raced into position to determine what hole they would get. Blake slammed his ass against the ground and fully laid down, claiming first dibs on her pussy. Rudy was right behind and had to settle for her ass. Finally, Whittaker didn’t bother moving an inch as he planned to fuck Yang’s mouth from the start. 

Yang, on her shaky legs, pushed herself off of the bed and slowly made her way to the circle of men in the center of the room. Once she was close enough to them, Blake and Rudy grabbed her arms and hoisted her up onto Blake’s legs. He did the rest of the work and moved Yang up his body until his cock was resting against her stomach. Yang looked up and saw that Whittaker’s massive cock was hanging just in front of her face. She was then surprised by the thick cock slapping against her ass. Yang looked behind her and saw that it was Rudy’s cock slapping her. Being in the presence of all of these cocks, all rock hard and throbbing, aching to get inside of her, was driving Yang crazy once more. Although some of her arousal could still be attributed to the aphrodisiac most of it was coming from deep within her. She wanted these cocks. No, Yang  _ needed  _ to be fucked by these cocks. She couldn’t wait anymore. Yang pushed her hips up and sunk down onto Blake’s cock. 

“Fuck! This is what I fucking needed! All of you fuck me with your cocks! Use me like a fucking sex doll!” Yang moaned. 

That was all the motivation Rudy and Blake needed. When Yang was on an upstroke Rudy grunted and crammed his cock inside of her ass, causing her to moan again. For the first time ever, Yang was being double penetrated. Although it was a little uncomfortable being fucked and completely stretched by two massive cocks at the same time she loved it. She loved the way their hot, velvety skin rubbed against her inner walls. She felt so full. But something was missing. 

“Fuck me harder!” She shouted. “I want to feel you assholes tear me apart!” 

“Fuck yes!” Blake moaned. 

Rudy immediately started thrusting into Yang’s ass with everything he had while Blake started to thrust his hips up into her whenever she was on the upstroke, making it so then his cock never left her pussy. Yang moaned even louder and placed her hands on Blake’s chest. She loved the way his cock felt in her pussy. The tiny barbs on his cock caress and grind against her inner walls, slowly wearing them down to the nerve and making Yang feel even more pleasure. Not to mention how deeply he managed to shove his cock inside of her, the head pressing against her cervix with each thrust. Yang wished she had been on top when she fucked Blake before. She never knew that he was able to reach this far deep inside of her. 

Blake started thrusting even harder and Yang could definitely feel it. She moaned again as she felt Blake’s cock threaten to break through her cervix and fuck Yang’s very core. While the feeling should have been incredibly painful for Yang she loved it instead. She loved that Blake was willing to hurt her so much for the sake of his own pleasure. It didn’t take too long for Blake to fuck her at his maximum speed for him to feel the familiar feeling in his balls, letting him know he was close. 

“Fuck! Yang I’m gonna cum already!” Blake moaned. 

Yang responded by pushing herself up and down his cock even faster. Or, as fast as Rudy would allow. Once she was going as fast as she could she said, “You can’t cum yet Blake! Do you really think you can win when Rudy isn’t even close!?” 

Blake grunted in frustration. He knew Yang was right. And if there was one person Blake refused to lose to it was Rudy. He couldn’t be shown up by someone younger than him. Blake dug his fingers into Yang’s thick hips and looked right into her eyes, hoping that would help him last longer. But not even that helped him. On the edges of his vision Blake could still see Yang’s large breasts bouncing up and down. He had to close his eyes as she kept riding him. It was too much for him to bear. Blake could already feel the cum rising up his shaft. He managed to stop the cum when it was halfway up but he had no idea how long he could hold it there for. His last hope was that Rudy and Whittaker would finish before him. 

“Whittaker!” Blake shouted. “What are you standing around for? Hurry up and fuck her mouth!” 

“I was merely enjoying the show Blake. Why do you want me to join in so bad? Could it be that you’re about to finish and you’re hoping that I’ll somehow finish before you?” Whittaker inquired. 

“Shut up! That’s not it! Fucking hurry up!” Blake shouted. 

“It’s okay if you cum!” Yang moaned, “If you really need to cum you can. It just means you don’t have the best cock. That being said, I fucking love the way you’re throbbing inside of me!” 

“FUCK!” Blake moaned. 

Blake had no idea how he was still able to hold on. He had never held back his own cum for so long before. But, the competitive part of his mind was quickly being overtaken by his arousal. His cock was screaming at him to let out all of his cum inside of Yang and impregnate her. His body wanted nothing more than to impregnate her. But he couldn’t, he had to hold on. Blake’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Rudy moaning. 

“God damn! Your ass is so fucking tight! It’s way tighter than your pussy!” He moaned. 

“Your cock feels amazing in my ass!!!” Yang moaned. 

Rudy had his eyes closed almost the entire time he had been fucking Yang. He thought he could handle fucking her backdoor but he wasn’t anticipating it to be  _ this  _ tight. Rudy thought he knew what he was in for since he had taken over a dozen girls’ anal virginity. But Yang was something else. Rudy normally didn’t use lube when fucking a girl’s asshole and this time was no exception, except now he was starting to regret his decision. He could barely move his cock back and forth inside of Yang’s ass at first. The hole itself and the walls inside her ass were gripping his shaft so tightly that he could barely move. But Rudy persisted. It didn’t take long for his cock to start oozing out precum. Soon enough there was enough precum to act as a natural lubricant, finally allowing Rudy to move freely in Yang’s ass. He grabbed onto her ass cheeks and started fucking her faster and harder. 

It was difficult for Rudy and Blake and Yang to all time their movements so each of them could continue thrusting at the pace they wanted to but they managed to work it out and compromise. Yang and Blake were moving up and down together in perfect unison and Rudy was plunging his cock into her ass every time she moved up off the ground. That was the perfect time for him to thrust into Yang because when she was on the upstroke her asshole clenched extremely tightly around Rudy’s cock. 

Now it was time for Rudy to get close to cumming. The intense heat of Yang’s asshole made it difficult for him to notice at first that he was so close. It wasn’t until the cum had left his balls and was travelling up his shaft that he knew he was about to cum. But, like Blake, Rudy managed to hold his load in his shaft, determined not to be the first one to blow.

“Fucking hurry up Whitless! It’s so not fucking fair that you’re waiting so fucking long!” Rudy moaned. 

“Hmm, I suppose I did put you two gentleman at a disadvantage. How about this? You two are free to cum now and it won’t count for Yang’s final judgement.” Whittaker proposed. 

“FUUUCK!!!” Rudy and Blake shouted simultaneously as they both came. 

Yang screamed out in pleasure as well as she felt hot, thick loads of cum filled her ass and pussy at the same time. The sensation made Yang cum as well. The lower half of her body shook pleasurably as Blake and Rudy came inside of both her holes. Yang could feel Rudy’s cum flow so deep inside of her she swore it would reach her stomach. Blake was a similar story. Yang could feel his cum flow directly into her womb and completely fill it within seconds. The rest of the cum that flowed out of Blake’s cock pushed past his cock and squeezed out of Yang’s pussy and began trickling down her thighs. 

The three of them took a moment to take a breath and recover somewhat before going at it again. Yang began slowly working her way up and down Blake’s cock as he continued laying there, looking up at her. Rudy on the other hand took the initiative to start fucking her ass once again. Except this time he started fucking her much faster than what should have been humanely possible. The only way that would have been possible was if Rudy had a speed semblance just like her sister. Yang was grateful for the cum in her ass acting as a lubricant so the rapid movements of his cock didn’t hurt her too much. Then, Whittaker finally joined in on the action. He grabbed the base of his long and thick cock and pressed it against Yang’s lips. After letting him smear it on her pink lips for a few moments she opened her mouth and let him enter. 

“Fuck!” Whittaker grunted. “Your mouth is so wet!” 

Yang moaned into the head of his cock, which caused him to thrust the rest of it down her throat. Whittaker could already feel her struggling for breath but he didn’t care. It felt way too good for him to care. He loved the way her throat contracted around his shaft as she struggled. Whittaker grabbed onto Yang’s head and began thrusting in and out of her mouth, ramming the entire length down her throat with each thrust. 

Yang was in heaven. She had never felt this good even with the aphrodisiac. Her mind was broken. The only things she could focus on were the cocks penetrating all of her holes along with all the cum leaking out two of those holes. She wanted more. She needed to feel more. She wanted to make these guys cum over and over again until there was nothing left to drain out of them. Especially Whittaker. Yang wanted to know what it would feel like to have all three of her holes leaking cum at the same time. Not only that, but she also wanted to make Rudy, Blake, and Whittaker cum at the same time. She was driving herself crazy imagining how it would feel to have these three huge cocks throbbing and pulsating like crazy as they poured a copious amount of their seed inside of Yang, stuffing her full of cum until there was no more room. 

Yang’s thoughts were briefly interrupted by Blake moaning. “Fuck! Whittaker your cock is making this slut’s neck bulge like crazy! I think you’re gonna break her!” 

“That’s the goal…” Whittaker moaned as he started fucking her mouth even faster. 

Yang’s head was spinning. She began losing more and more of her senses. She temporarily lost feeling in her pussy and ass and the only cock left that she could properly focus on was Whittaker's in her mouth. It was going so deep down her throat that she swore it was about to reach her stomach. Not only that, but Yang could feel the cock stretching her throat out. It was painful and uncomfortable. But Yang didn’t mind, she loved that Whittaker was abusing her body just like his teammates were. Except Whittaker was taking his abuse to the next level. After he had grown tired of repeatedly thrusting his cock in and out of Yang’s mouth Whittaker thrusted the entire length of his cock down her throat and held it there and moaned loudly. 

“Fuck! Your throat is amazing Yang! I can feel it squeezing my cock so fucking much!” Whittaker moaned. 

“Hey! Be careful with her!” Blake shouted, “We don’t need you wrecking her before this competition is over!”

Whittaker moaned again. “I’ll wreck her if I damn well please!” 

Yang could feel herself very quickly losing consciousness. There was nothing she could do except continue to bounce up and down Blake’s cock as the other two men continued to hold their cocks deep inside of her. Yang’s vision had turned from gray to black and the only thing keeping her conscious was her desire to feel more pleasure. She was in love with being stuffed by these three huge cocks simultaneously. The way they were all throbbing inside of her, aching to cum. Especially Whittaker’s in her throat. Yang swore she could feel the cum building up in his cock but making it stop before it left the tip. 

“Shit! You’re gonna make me cum Yang!!!” Whittaker moaned, still holding his cock in her throat. 

“Then do it! Cum so then Yang can take you out of the running!” Rudy said as he started thrusting in and out of Yang’s ass once more. 

“I-I get to cum twice too!” Whittaker suddenly exclaimed. 

“No way dude.” Blake said, “You got to start after us so you only get one!” 

Whittaker grunted in frustration. He then pulled his cock out of Yang’s mouth in order to preserve himself longer. The instant it was out of her throat Yang took a deep breath through her nose and her vision returned. After taking the first few breaths though she became light-headed. She could feel her body becoming limp. Although, that wasn’t an issue for the men fucking her as they were using her body as their own personal onaholes anyway. The only difference was that Blake no longer had someone matching his thrusts. But, he didn’t seem to mind as Yang’s limpness allowed him to ram his cock as hard as he could against her cervix, nearly penetrating it. 

That snapped Yang out of her light-headedness. As she became fully aware of what was happening once more she realized that Whittaker was only keeping the head of his cock inside of her mouth and gently thrusting the head against her tongue. He seemed to be able to hold on well enough with her tongue staying limp and not doing anything but suddenly became much more worried as he felt it come to life and start licking him. 

Yang, with tears in her eyes, looked up at Whittaker and enthusiastically started swirling her tongue around the head. He moaned loudly as he looked back down at Yang. Watching her suck his cock like it was the most delicious thing in the world was too much for Whittaker. 

“Shit! Oh Shit! Yang I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum in your fucking mouth!!!” He moaned. 

Yang responded by clamping her lips tightly around his cock and swallowing as much of it as she could. Thanks to his previous assault on her throat Yang was able to take in more than three-quarters of Whittaker’s cock down her throat. She felt the familiar pressure against her neck, indicating that he was bulging out her neck and tried to take it deeper still. But Yang eventually reached her limit. But, that was all she had to do to get him to cum. Yang felt the first hot spurt of cum travel down her throat and directly into her stomach, foregoing the need to even swallow. All Yang had to do was sit there and wait as Whittaker shot load after load of hot, thick cum directly into her stomach. 

As he was cumming Blake and Rudy were close once again. They tried to hold back and last longer than the other but after cumming once and knowing how good that felt they couldn’t hold back a second orgasm. They each groaned loudly and came deep inside of Yang as well. 

She was in heaven. All three of Yang’s holes were being filled with so much cum all at the same time. Not only that, but Yang could feel Blake’s cock penetrating her so deeply that the head of his cock was poking directly into her womb. But, she couldn’t focus on one particular cock as all of her senses were being completely overwhelmed. She was cumming as well. She moaned at the top of her lungs into Whittaker’s cock as her pussy and asshole clamped down tight around Blake and Rudy’s cocks. All three of the men swore her body was trying to milk every last drop of cum out of them, and they loved it. The men continued to fuck Yang’s holes as they finally finished cumming, draining every last drop of cum inside of her. After what felt like an eternity to Yang, Whittaker withdrew his cock from her mouth and she started coughing. Rudy was next and slowly slid his cock backwards until he was finally out. As soon as his cock was free and wasn’t plugging up Yang’s asshole, a torrent of cum came pouring out. It quickly trickled down her ass and thighs and made its way onto the carpeted floor. Finally, Blake lifted Yang up and off of his cock and then, off of him entirely. Blake, Rudy, and Whittaker all towered over Yang as she laid limp on the floor, unable to move and barely able to catch her breath. 

“So?” Blake asked. 

“So… What?” Yang asked, in between breaths. 

“You know what! Which one of us had the best cock!?” Rudy asked. 

“Yes, I would like to know as well. Even if I already know the answer.” Whittaker said smugly. 

“What the fuck does that mean!?” Blake shouted. 

“I think you know  _ exactly _ what it means.” Whittaker said. “There’s no way Yang could  _ ever _ prefer your cock over mine I mean, look how small it is!” 

“Size ain't the only thing that matters!” Blake argued. “If that was true no woman would ever want to fuck a short stack like Rudy!” 

“Hey! There’s no need to bring my height into this!” Rudy yelled. 

Yang started to panic as the three men bickered. Her first instinct was to say she liked all of them equally. Both to hopefully appease the three of them but also because it was the truth. Yang was in love with all of their cocks. Especially when they all fucked her at the same time. The longer she thought about it the more indecisive she became. She really didn’t want to single out one of them if it meant she wouldn’t get to enjoy the other two anymore.

“Actually…” Yang said, interrupting their argument. 

“You finally made a choice?” Blake asked. 

Yang nodded. “The truth is I love all of your dicks equally. I want to keep fucking all of you!.” 

All three men raised their eyebrow at her. They stood there in silence for a few moments before Whittaker finally spoke up. 

“I think I speak for all of us when I say that answer is simply unacceptable. If after one session with the three of us you couldn’t decide we will keep fucking you like this over and over until you finally make a choice.” 

“Fine by me!” Yang shouted. 


	6. Chapter 6

Yang never figured out how to get back to her own world. She had been living with Rudy, Blake, and Whittaker for the past five months, spending that entire time fucking and sucking their cocks 24/7. She couldn’t get enough of them. Even when the guys were sleeping Yang would still climb on top of them and fuck them, much to their dismay. They never enjoyed waking up and discovering that they had already shot multiple loads of cum into her and not having felt it. Every time this would happen the guys would make sure Yang was properly punished. At first, the punishments came in the form of rougher sex than normal. But, once Yang started enjoying that the sex got even rougher, to the point where they were actively trying to hurt her. But, even then, Yang still ended up loving it. The pain was well worth it if it meant she got to take another load of cum into her pussy. 

Yang had taken so many loads in her unprotected pussy that she became pregnant within the first week of her stay in this world. None of them, not even Yang, knew for sure who the father was. They had no idea what they were eventually going to do with Yang’s child. But, they all decided to worry about it later and spend the time up until she gave birth fucking. 

Yang didn’t even need to eat anymore of Whittaker’s chocolate to gain its effects. It only took a few days of eating nothing but those chocolate bars for Yang to associate the feeling she got from those bars with cock. Yang was truly addicted to cock like nothing else. She was so addicted that Yang couldn’t think of anything else. Whittaker had to take it upon himself to make sure Yang was properly taken care of. He would have to bring her food every day and almost force feed her as she never wanted to eat. It got so bad that the only way they could get Yang into the shower was if one of the guys joined her and agreed to fuck her. 

There were even days a few months in that the guys were too worn out to fuck Yang. They never thought this would happen after they had Yang living with them. They thought it would be the best thing in the world to have an on-demand slut all the time. But, they never thought their slut could ever have a higher sex drive than the three of them combined. Those days when Yang had nobody who wanted to fuck her were incredibly frustrating. But, in the end she would eventually take out her aggression on the guys anyway and fuck them while they slept anyway. However, that exacerbated the problem as the guys would then have issues fucking the next day as well, and eventually catching Yang in an endless loop of low arousal from her male teammates. 

Yang came up with a solution though. She would simply make the guys eat some of Whittaker’s chocolate. Yang knew none of them would willingly eat the chocolate, especially Whittaker, so she had to find a way to trick them into eating it, which was much easier said than done for someone in her position. Yang never left the dorm room for any reason, unless it was to fuck one of the guys in public somewhere. Plus, the guys never seemed to eat in the dorm room, as degenerate as they were. 

It took a few days of thinking but Yang finally came up with a plan. She was simply going to feed it to them while they slept and hoped they wouldn’t wake up in the process. Thankfully Whittaker still had plenty of chocolate left sitting in the room after all this time so that part was easy. Now, it was time for the hard part. 

Yang decided to start with Rudy first. She knew he was always the heaviest sleeper of the three and could most likely sleep through an earthquake. She unwrapped the bar and broke off small bite-sized pieces so he wouldn’t choke. As soon as Yang dropped the first piece into Rudy’s open mouth she gasped. He immediately started eating it in his sleep. Yang lightly slapped him a couple of times to make sure he was still was. Yang shrugged and made him eat the rest of it without any further issue. 

Next was Blake. He was an incredibly light sleeper. She knew if he caught her doing this her punishment would be severe. Most likely, Blake would convince the other two not to fuck her for a week or something along those lines, since that was the one thing Yang couldn’t live without. At least the times when Blake was woken up by Yang fucking him he would either fully wake up and actively participate or if he was completely exhausted he would go back to sleep and let Yang use his cock to get off. Which, as Yang became pregnant, began happening much more frequently. Yang also had to make sure she didn’t climb on top of Blake as she fed him the chocolate as he could immediately feel her weight on top of him, especially with her pregnant belly. Yang took it very slow, feeding him a small piece every couple of minutes. After about a half hour and several close calls she finally managed to get him to eat the entire bar. 

Lastly, there was Whittaker to deal with. Yang was not looking forward to feeding him the most. He wasn’t quite as light a sleep as Blake was but there had been a couple of incidents where she had woken him up and it was never a pleasant experience. Whittaker was someone who greatly valued his beauty sleep and loathed anyone who interrupted it for any reason. Yang was completely surprised when Whittaker threw her off of him when he woke up with his dick in her pussy. That only happened the first time Yang woke him up. Every subsequent time Yang woke him up he would tie her to Yin’s bed and fuck her until she was close to cumming but never let her finish. Yang absolutely hated being teased like that so she tried her best to avoid it. Plus, now that there was a risk of getting his face and clothes dirty Yang didn’t want to find out what an even worse punishment from Whittaker would look like. 

Even though she was a nervous wreck by the end of it Yang managed to feed Whittaker the chocolate without incident. All that was left for her to do now was lie in her bed and wait for the effects to kick in. As Yang laid in bed her mind wandered to a place it hadn’t been in months. She started thinking of her old world and her old team, along with her younger sister. Yang didn’t feel a desire to return to that world if it meant she would have to give up her current life. The more Yang thought the only reason she could think of that she would even want to go back to that world would be to show off her pregnant stomach to her female teammates, show her how much growing up she had done over the past few months. 

Yang loved the life she was living now. She wished she could introduce her female teammates to her new male ones so they could get them into this life as well, living as a living onahole for three men. It also occurred to Yang that since Yin was still missing that it was entirely possible that he was in her world fucking her teammates. While it wasn’t the same as having three guys fucking just one girl, Yang was confident if Yin was anything like the rest of his teammates that her old team would be in good hands. 

Yang had no idea if Yin was the exact reason she was in this world but she wanted to meet him at least once so she could have sex with him. Partly as a sort-of thank you for bringing her into this world and helping her realize her true purpose in life as a huntsman breeder and partly because she wondered how good her male counterpart was in the sack. Yang could feel herself starting to get aroused at the thought of a male version of herself fucking her and abusing her just as hard as the rest of his teammates had been for the past five months. She wondered how much cum she could drain out of him in a single load. Yang began touching herself as she continued thinking of Yin.

Yang was so occupied with her thoughts of getting fucked by Yin that she didn’t realize Rudy, Blake, and Whittaker had woken up and were all standing around her bed with raging erections. 

“Well, what are you waiting for? Fuck me already!” Yang shouted.


End file.
